For Love or Glory
by Amoniyoni
Summary: It's obvious that to be worthy of a Yunoki you must have wealth or grandeur, but to be worthy of her heart what a Yunoki must have?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note : **Hello, this is my first fanfic ever. There might be some grammatical error, so please bear with it. Hope you'll give some reviews so I can make it better. _

_**Disclaimer : I don't have La Corda D'Oro...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

CHAPTER 1 – An Important Rendez-vous

_**Monday…**_

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…"

"Mmm…" Kaho groaned, stirred in her bed, couldn't ignore the demanding sound produced by the alarm. She woke up slowly, started preparing for school ; washed up, changed to her school uniform, and grab her violin case.

She entered the kitchen and saw that her mother was already there. Her mother jumped a little when realised she was there " Ah, Kaho-chan, you're early today. That's good… so you can have your breakfast properly" she gestured toward the meal she'd been prepared. Kaho took a seat and start her breakfast.

Meanwhile, her mother clutches a letter in her hand, slightly thoughful and worried, but immediately shrugged the frown look off her face before Kaho notice anything, started" Kaho-chan, this afternoon, I want you at home before 6 pm. There'll be some guest coming and I expect you to meet them."

"Guests? Who are they Okaa-san?" Kaho asked, a little confused since they're rarely have guest at home. "You'll find out later. Just don't forget and don't be late!" Her mother made it clear that she won't say anything further.

"Hai" Kaho said, more confused than before. Her mother's acting strange… and she really doesn't know why. Try to shrug it off her mind, Kaho finished her breakfast and went to school early.

Arrived at school Kaho saw a commotion in front of the school gate. Everybody's gawking at a fancy car that was just stopped. It's definitely not Yunoki-senpai's car, he's already inside the school yard a few pace away from her, surrounded by his bodyguard as always. The door opened swiftly and came out from the car a girl, a very pretty one, and obviously very rich.

The new girl looked around and catch Kaho's curious glance. She stared back at Kaho intensely, captured her eyes for a very long time. She made Kaho feel uneasy and finally made her looked away nervously. At last the new girl proceeded, entering the school yard and headed to the music department. The new girl is a 3rd year music dept student by the look of her uniform.

A familiar voice snapped her out of her daydreaming "Ohayou, Hino-san" Suddenly Yunoki-senpai's by her side, smilling sweetly to her. Kaho feel alarmed by the tone, her senpai always makes her feel uneasy when he's around. Kaho stuttered "Ohayou, Yunoki-senpai." Then start to head for her class room as soon as possible before her senpai can do anything further. Behind her, she can hear her senpai chuckled, laughing at her reaction towards him.

Before class end-up that afternoon, there's an announcement through the speaker, Kanazawa-sensei said,"For all concour participants, you are expected at the music room number 3 after class dismissed." Kaho groaned,"I hope the meeting's short, or I'll be home late".

The bell rang, the class dismissed. Kaho was walking towards practice room to attend the meeting when she's joined by Tsuchiura in the hallway. Both wondering what's the meeting is all about. When they arrived, everybody's already there except for Kanazawa-sensei. Kaho sat next to Fuyuumi-chan, chatted with her while they're waiting for the sensei.

Suddenly Kanazawa-sensei entered the room with the new girl that Kaho saw this morning. Her hand's holding some sheet of paper. Kanazawa-sensei turn his attention to the waiting participants and said, "Before I explained to you why we're gathered here, let me introduced you to a new student here in Seisou. This is Mizuno Tomoko-san, she's a violinist, she's just transferred here from France. Although she's a violinist, she'll be major in piano here in Seisou."

The new girl smilling and said, "Douzo yoroshiku, minna-san!". One by one, the councour participants introduced themselves to the new girl, except Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai who's in the same class as she is.

Kanazawa-sensei continued his explanation, "She's one of the heir of Yamazaki enterprise, one of the principal donatur of this school. In 2 months time, Yamazaki clan will held a grand ball to celebrate a big event in their family. They have specifically asked for the councour participants to perform at the ball. It's going to be a very important performance, since a lot of people from music industry will come to the ball. You can catch a good opportunity to have someone sponsor you, or even better some maestro might be interested in tutoring you personally". Everybody got excited by the news. "Mizuno-san had already prepared a program for your performances, Mizuno-san please explained the program to the others" He said.

"Thank you, sensei" Mizuno said,"This is the copy of the program that I've been prepared for you"

"Hino-san, please pass these programs to everybody, thank you…" She said

"As you can see, there'll be a group performance, some duets, and solos" She continued, "In group performance, we will play together. In duets, I will play with onii-san, and Hino-san will play with Tsukimori-san. Everybody will play solo, you don't have to worry about accompanist since my family will provide one for you, you'll just have to inform us the piece you will play at the ball. For the group performance we will play Piano Concerto no. 23 III Allegro assai, the music sheet attached at the program."

"For the group performance, I propose for us to practice together once a week in my house, every Saturday" She said, "Is there any objection?" When there's no objection been made she continued, "Is there any question for me?"

"What instrument does your brother play Mizuno-san? Will he play with us too?" Kaho asked.

"Well, he's not exactly my brother, he's my cousin to be percise. And to answer your question, he plays piano. And he won't play in the group performance, he'll only perform a duet with me." She said, "You'll soon meet him Hino-san." A mysterious smile spread across her face.

"I think it's all for today. Thank you for your cooperation, and see you Saturday at the front gate. I'll pick you up here at 9 o'clock in the morning." She said in a cheerful voice.

When the meeting finally finished Kaho headed home hurriedly, she really didn't have that much time. The meeting took much more time than she expected, Tsukimori-kun urged her to decide the piece they'll play on the duets performance right away. Well, they haven't decided until this point… she sighed…

When she got home, her mother immediately told her to prepare herself. "So, Okaa-san, we'll be having dinner with our guest right?" Kaho said, "Let me help you prepare the food…"

"It's not necessary Kaho-chan, they're not going to have dinner with us. We're only going to talk about some important thing." Her mother told her. Kaho felt very anxious about the meeting… Something very wrong took place and she didn't know anything about it…

A few minutes later the door bell rang. She stood up to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw 3 people out side the door. The first one she recognised as Mizuno Tomoko, the new girl. The other 2, both are men, one in mid 40's, and the other several years older then herself, she definitely doesn't recognise them. "Mizuno-san, it's nice to meet you here. I'm very surprised to know that you're my guest this evening" Kaho exclaimed, "Please come in" She stepped aside to let them in.

Mizuno-san smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Hino-san"

Her mother acknowledged the guests with a slight bow and a short greeting, "Yamazaki-sama" then indicated them to take a seat.

After they're comfortly seated, the man in mid 40's spoke,"It's been a long time since I last saw you Hino-san. You've been hiding so well, it's been very difficult to track you down." He spoke in a calm tone, but nevertheless, the temperature in the room drop extreemly.

Her mother blushed deeply, looked very much irritated, and spoke, "Let's make things short… What do you want from us?" She indicated herself and Kaho.

"What do I want?" The man spoke,"What I really want is to see my own daughter Hino-san, or do you forget that Kahoko is my daughter too?"

That was a big blow Kaho thought, she was shocked with the statement that man gave to her mother… She stopped breathing… and stare in horror. After a while she remembered that she needed some air and gasped for it. For the next hour she felt like she's under some charm, she felt like seeing a movie scene from far away… A movie scene that explained about some shocking thing about herself.

So it seems that, the man, named Yamazaki Takeshi, is Kaho's father… Her mother and his father divorced years ago… And mother took Kaho away from him, hide her from him all this years. Kaho doesn't really know what happened between them, they loathe each other very much. And so it seems that, she's not the only child after all, she's got a brother, his name is Yamazaki Yuki and apparently he's the cousin that Mizuno-san implied to Kaho before at school.

Kaho face blanked, she was deep in her own toughts, how could this be… how could everything turned out to be so wrong… She started to cry...

Her father slowly embraced her, "Shh… Little Kaho… Everything's going to be alright, sweetie." His voice is so calming, Kaho dimly remembered that long long a go when she cried and felt so sad there would be somebody craddled her and called her Little Kaho… A little fragment of memory about her father, that she believed already passed away. She whispered, "Otou-san… I missed you so much…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note : **Thanks to saiunkokulover and chocolateicecream301 for your reviews... And I'm looking forward for the next chapter of your new fanfic saiunkokulover... KahoxAzuma forever!! _

**_Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'Oro_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 - A Comforting Hand**_

_**Tuesday…**_

"Oh, my head's spinning." Kaho groaned. She's been trying to practice her solo piece on the roof top. But she couldn't concentrate. She's got a bad headache, surely because the huge amount of information she accepted last night, plus the sleepless night afterwards.

_-Flashback-_

"We've been tracking you down for so long, but it seems like looking for a needle in the pile of haysack." Onii-san said, "We've only managed to locate you because of the concour. As always, one of our employee would come over to represent our company, and took some documentation."

"By accident, I've seen a picture of you," He look at Kaho with a deep affection," I knew that I couldn't be wrong" He patted her head gently…

Kaho immediately felt deep affection for him. She always wants to have a brother and now it became a reality. Nevertheless she hasn't got over the shocked part, it hurted so much when you realized that your own mother had been liying to you all this years…

_-End of flashback-_

Her daydreaming cutted short by a familiar voice, whispered to her ear in a teasing tone, "What are you thinking, Kahoko?"

Kaho instantly blushed, suddenly realized her senpai's close approximity. "Iie… It's nothing Yunoki-senpai." She stuttered.

"How could it be nothing, Kaho… You didn't even realized I was here for over than 5 minutes." Yunoki-senpai said," You looked so tense, let me help you a bit." He started to give Kaho a massage at her head and shoulder.

It felt good, Kaho enjoyed it. But suddenly felt the impropriate of the situation she stepped away from Yunoki-senpai. "Thank you senpai, I think I'm better now," She blushed even more deeply.

He chuckled by her reaction, "I'm ready to give you more, Kahoko." He's voice is alluring, he took a step closer.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine now." She started to panick and tried to get away. But the dizziness in her head caught her, made her stumble and fall right into Yunoki-senpai streched arms. With her spinning head, she let herself being hugged by her senpai. Her selfcontrol crumbled, she cried and sobbed in his embrace.

Yunoki-senpai was shocked. He's not expected this to happen. What usually happened when he teased Kaho were she blushed, stuttered, tried to escape, and in some occasion apoligized fervently for something that actually not her fault. But now, she's crying in his arms…

They stayed in that position for a while. When finally she calmed down she said, "I'm so sorry Yunoki-senpai, I didn't know what's got in to me. I'm sorry for ruining your uniform."

"I think I must go now," She said,"Thank you very much senpai." She turned around, started to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. "At least, you should tell me what's wrong, Kahoko, to compensate my ruin uniform," Yunoki-senpai still teasing.

"I've... I've got so much in my mind right now…" Kaho started, but she's being cutted by a sudden appearance of Tomoko-neesama. "Kaho-chan, here you are. I've been calling you over and over again, and looking for you everywhere." She said,"Onii-san is waiting for you at the gate. He wanted to take you somewhere."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. My phone is on silent mode. I've been trying to practice here…" She grabbed her things and walked slowly towards the door when she noticed that Tomoko-san was not moving,"Don't you come with us?"

"No. It'll be just the two of you. He wants to have a walk with you in private. I think both of you need some alone time." Tomoko smiled.

Kaho left the roof top in a hurried manner, left Tomoko-san alone with Yunoki-senpai. "Thank you, for comforting her, Yunoki-sama," She said,"My family and I appriciated it very much."

"It's something a friend would do, Mizuno-sama." Yunoki-senpai said, already putting back his perfect composure face. "But it makes me wonder, why do you and your family have an interest in her well being…"

"Well, let's just say that she's a very important person for our family…" She said, than walked away from Yunoki-senpai.

Yunoki-senpai burrowed his eyebrows. Looked into the distance, he could watch Kaho's small figure in the front gate, hopped in to a foreign car without hesitation. He felt annoyed somehow…

* * *

Kaho stepped into the waiting car, "Onii-san," She greeted,"I'm sorry you have to wait for me so long. I was lost track of time…"

"It's okay Kaho-chan. It was my fault anyway, I didn't inform you that I would pick you up. I would like to surprise you." He giggled,"Well, probably I was the one that need to apoligize."

"Hn?" Kaho raised her eyebrows.

"You know… For ruining your moment with Yunoki-san…" He giggled again.

Kaho blushed deeply, "What? No… You misunderstood… There's nothing between us…" Kaho shouted at the top of her lung.

"Okay… Okay… calmed down Kaho-chan… I was only joking." He said.

Kaho mentally kicked herself and swore that she would have a word with Tomoko-neesan. Who else had informed onii-san about her little rendez-vous with Yunoki-senpai at the roof top.

After a few minutes drive, they arrived at their destination. It was a nice and comfortable cafee, the waitress gave them a private place, so both of them can talked without being disturbed. The food was superb. They talked and laughed, reminiscing the chilhood they had.

She felt very comfortable with him around. Onii-san really makes her feel protected. His attention and caring manner, are really comforting her. Right at that moment, she felt that her jumbled world is after all being reorganized again… It's really nice to have a brother, she thought, and then started to smile widely.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Okay... chapter 2 is up... I think it's a little to short... but nevertheless, please enjoy... Reviews please..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note : **Thanks for your reviews... Next chapter is up, but there's some Japanesse term that i'm not so sure about... So if you saw some mistakes please notify me... I would appriciate it very much... Happy reading!_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _I don't own La Corda D'Oro_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 3 – My New… ME**

_**Saturday…**_

Kaho woke-up, the sun was shining brightly on her window. She's quite confused about where she is right now, she didn't recognise her surroundings. Slowly, the memory crept back to her head. She's in her new room, in a new house, with a new name. She's now… Yamazaki Kahoko…

Her new room is pleasant, the room has its own balcony with a nice view to a beautiful garden. And of course, it's a lot lot bigger then her previous room.

She's finally accepted his father offer to live with him, Yuki nii-sama, and Tomoko nee-sama. His father was taking care of the documents for her name change. While she's definitely sure about living with her father, she's still a little bit scared to announce it to all of her friends about her being a Yamazaki. She could imagine how everybody will stare and whisper at her back and most definitely, Amou-san will not let her rest untill she told her every single detail about the story… Kaho sighed deeply… She realized she'll have to tell her friends about it sooner or later…

This week was a very long and tiring week. At the top priority there was her routine practice, whether it's alone, together with Tsukimori-kun, or with Tomoko nee-sama tutoring her. The other thing that bugged her was that, almost all of her friends were already suspicious of her act. The most difficult part was when Mio, Nao, and Amou-san started to realize that there's a bishounen picked her up everyday after practice! She's trying her best to avoid any question about that matter. Her brother had been dragged her to various places through the week. Sponsored by otou-sama and even Tomoko nee-sama, onii-sama cheerfully dragged her to cloth store, make-up store, and even to jewellery store. She's mentally shocked that her onii-sama could actually know so much about trend and fashion, made her remember about one purple haired bishounen who once dragged her too into an expensive cloth store. And now, the story repeat itself, this time her onii-sama did that. He made sure that she's being introduced to the store owner, who obviously close relations to Yamazaki-clan and has been for years served their family. They always end up carrying lots of bags when they're finally got out of each store. He said those are gifts for Kaho, gifts that they really wanted to give since many years before. The final shocked was when her father gave her a bank account full of money, she's suddenly rich… These past years her father had saved her allowance, believing that he would finally met her again…

The other concour participants showed some interest too, although not that openly. Except for Yunoki-senpai, she's suddenly remembered their conversation last Thursday at the roof top, where he once again successfully trapped her.

_-Flash back-_

"Kahoko, you played beautifully,"Azuma said.

"Thank you, senpai." Kaho said. She's quite happy too, there's been lots of progress to her playing skill, since Tomoko nee-sama started tutoring her.

Azuma walked towards Kaho, before she realized it, Azuma already put his hand under her chin, his gaze bored deep into her eyes, those gaze reflected discontentment.

"How could you let anybodyelse dress you up Kaho?"He asked suddenly. Kaho was taken aback by the statement. "What do you mean, senpai?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me,"He said. His face annoyed,"You know what I mean."

Kaho confused for awhile but understanding started to grasp her mind. She panicked, she didn't know how to explain it to her senpai. She's definitely don't want him to know about her onii-sama now. She made an unintelligible sound came out of her mouth, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, Tsukimori-kun stepped into the chaotic scene, he wanted to have another practice with her. Azuma didn't have any option than to let it rest at the moment, he's back to his perfect façade and wished them good luck before leaving the roof top.

Kaho felt shiver down her spine. She realized that somehow, Yunoki-senpai watched her spending time with her brother, not close enough though to know that they are siblings.

_-End of flash back-_

Out of her trance, she started to climb out of the bed. Today would be their first group practice here at the house. After she made sure that she was representable enough (Another thing to compliment the tiring week was her onee-sama had been forced her to learn table manner and etiquet), she started heading to the dining room.

"Good morning, otou-sama" She greeted her father.

"Good morning, Kaho-chan," her father greeted her back with a huge smile on his face. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I slept well last night." She said with a smile.

"Let's have some breakfast Kaho-chan," Her father said. After a while he asked, "How's your preparation for the grand ball, Kaho-chan?"

"It's been good. I have a lot of progress. The piece I'm going to play are really sweet and nice, even one of them is my favorite, AVE MARIA. I'm going to play it on a duet with Tsukimori-kun." She talked animatedly.

"It's very good that you enjoyed it, Kaho-chan, I can see you're doing your best for the grand ball. Your onii-sama and onee-sama will be very grateful for you perseverance. Afterall the occasion is very important for both of them." Her father said.

"It's very important for both of them?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"They haven't told you yet?" Her father surprised,"The grand ball will be held to announce their engagement Kaho-chan."

"What???!!!" Kaho shocked, "They didn't say anything to me"

"Well, maybe there hadn't been any good opportunity for them to tell you. I'm sure about it." Her father said.

"But otou-sama, they're cousin!!"Kahoko shrieked,"They can't married to each other"

"Well, actually Kaho. Tomoko's mother was my cousin. So Tomoko's blood relation with you and Yuki was not direct."Her father said,"And you know, there's many example of marriage between cousin."

After thinking for a while Kaho agreed, "I think so..."

"I'm glad you understood, Kaho." He said.

She asked,"Btw, where's onii-sama and onee-sama?"

"Yuki's having a meeting with one of our client, while your onee-sama already went to pick up your friends." He said,"Btw, Kaho –chan, I'd been preparing scheduled for your extra lessons. The lessons are mainly about our company background and some basic business training, and also art."

"Although you're not obliged to have a carrier in the company, since Yuki will continue the company leadership when I'm retired, knowing some basics knowledge about it is important." He said.

"Hai, I will do my best otou-sama," she said, she felt a little nervouw.

"Just relaxed, it'll be fun. Your tutors will be Yuki and Tomoko, so there's no need to worry." He said, "Here's your schedule, and I think you're onee-chan is already by the door."

* * *

**Azuma's POV**

"Ohayou, minna-san"Azuma said. His perfect façade turned on automatically.

"Ohayou, Azuma."Hihara smiled. He's definitely over excited about this group pratice.

Azuma looked around and found out that the only one who's not there yet was Kaho. He said,"I think everybody's here except for Hino-san. It's already 9 o'clock."

Tsukimori-kun cutted his senpai words,"Late as usual." He made a glare at an empty space, as though Hino was standing there.

"How bout, I'll pick her up then I'll go straight to your house Tomoko-sama? You could give me your adress, my chauffeur will surely find your house."Azuma said. He smiled inside, thought that he'll get a chance to spend some time with Kaho alone.

"It's not necessary Azuma-sama. Kaho-chan is already at home, we had a sleep over last night. So, we can go straight to my house" Tomoko said.

"Let's go then…"Hihara said in hyper mode.

When they arrived at Mizuno-sama house, they were greeted by her butler. "Welcome home Mizuno-sama." He said.

"Where's Kaho-chan?" Tomoko said, "Please fetch her to the practice room, Kiro-san."

"Ojou-sama is having breakfast with Yamazaki-sama, Mizuno-sama."The butler said, "I'll soon lead her to the practice room after they're finish."

"Thank you, Kiro-san." She said, than started to show the way to the practice room to the others participants. Nobody noticed the way the butler referred Kaho as Ojou-sama except for Azuma, he's very curious about it. "_Ojou-sama … It was as though Kaho is the lady of the house and not just a mere guest in this house_"He thought. He contemplated the moment when Mizuno-san told the other concour participant that Kaho was already at her house, that they had a sleep over last night. Something fishy here, he must know the truth.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

The practice session ran for almost 3 hours. The piece they practiced, Piano Concerto no. 23 III Allegro assai, started to form. It's still need some more practice and twist here and there before it came to a perfect piece. In the end of the practice session Tomoko said,"Let's take a break and have a lunch." Everybody was gladly conceeded to the plan.

After lunch, they headed to the practice room again separetely, in the middle of the way the buttler came and spoke to Kahoko, "Yamazaki-sama is looking for you, Ojou-sama, he's in his study room."

Kahoko only said, "Thank you, Kiro-san," She didn't think that somebody had been observing the exchanged between her and the buttler. When she dashed to her father study room, someone is trying to follow her.

"Excuse me, otou-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?" She politely asked when she arrived at his study room.

"Come in Kaho. There's someone I want you to meet." Her father said,"He turned his face to his guests. "Yunoki-sama, let me introduced you to my daugther, Yamazaki Kahoko."

"Kaho, this is Yunoki-sama, and her son, Yunoki-Hirada. I believed you already knew her grand son, Yunoki Azuma."He said.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Yunoki-sama,"She adressed both of them.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Yamazaki-san."Yunoki-sama said."It's really nice to finally meet you in person."

"You have been acquainted with Azuma-san, Kahoko-san?"Azuma's otou-sama asked.

"Yes, he's my senpai at school,"Kaho said,"And we participated in the school concour as well."

"So, what's your music instrument?"Azuma's otou-sama asked.

"I play violin,"Kaho said.

"As expected from you descendant, Yamazaki-sama,"Azuma's obaa-sama said,"And I presumed that you would ask nobody less than a talented music player for your son in law right?".

Her father smiled, but his eyes serious,"I really hoped that she would marry someone with talent, yes. But of course there are other considerations too."

Hino blushed deeply, she couldn't believe her father would discussed this kind of matter with Yunoki-sama, not even with her presecense in the room.

"Let's get back to the main topic,"her father said,"Kaho, since you're going to learn some arts too in your extended education. I've been asking a favor from Yunoki-sama to give you a lesson on Ikebana. She had agreed to my request. Your tutor will be decided later, but I think you should properly showed your gratitude to Yunoki-sama. You know they're rarely took apprentice outside their family."

"Thank you very much Yunoki-sama for having me as your apprentice. I'll do my best" Kaho bowed deeply.

"Your welcome Kahoko-san,"She said,"I'm sure you'll do your best." After that, Yunoki-sama and her son excused themselves.

Kaho and her father escorted Yunoki-sama to her car.

* * *

**Azuma's POV**

Azuma, whose curiosity got the best of him, didn't get back to the practice room when he realized that Kaho heading in another direction. He tried to follow her, but it seemed hard since the house is so big and he couldn't guess where she's going to go. He lingered on a window sill, contemplating on why he's so curious about her. She's surely making a mess in his life. Suddenly, he saw his grandmother and father through the window, walking to their awaiting car, followed by Kahoko and Yamazaki-sama. They bowed to each other, then his grandmother and father stepped in to the car and left. She's surely more than a guest in this room, he thought…

After a few minutes waiting, Azuma watched Kahoko passed him by without noticing. She seemed lost in her thought, humming a beautiful piece along the way. He followed her swiftly. In a secluded part of the house he approached her from behind and whispered,"A penny for your thought."

Kahoko jumped, surprised by the sudden voice. She turned around and saw Azuma face so close to her. She blushed,"Yunoki-senpai, you surprised me." Her voice was uneven.

"You're lost in space, Kahoko. Surely it's easy to snoop around you,"He chuckled,"I saw that you recently met my grandmother and my father Kahoko."

She jumped again, nervous. "H-Hai… I'd just met them earlier," she fidgeted,"She just left a moment ago."

"I know. I saw you escort her to the car. So, what we're you talking about, ojou-sama ?"He said in a teasing voice. His eyes sparkled in anticipation. He wanted to know her reaction, when he called her ojou-sama. He must find out about these peculiar things about Kahoko lately.

She agaped, her mouth opened then shutted then opened again. Her eyes stared in disbelieve. She thought, "_He knew, he knew about me… Of course he knew!! His obaa-sama already knew about it. So he's definitely knew too_. _But wait a second, he didn't know why his obaa-sama came here. Is there any chance that he didn't know ? I don't think so_." She internally battled with herself. The next line that came from Azuma blew her hope away.

"So… You're a Yamazaki after all, Kahoko." He said, although he's not a 100% sure about it. He reached for her chin, tried to fix his gaze on her eyes. Stopped the effort made by Kahoko to lie convincingly, and made her blurted out."H-Hai…"She said with a small voice,"How did you find out? Did your obaa-sama tell you?"

"No, she didn't. I just need to be perceptive Kahoko." He smiled, satissfied with his own work. "So, you haven't answered my previous question. What were you talking about?" He stepped closer, trapped her by the wall. Her eyes widened, she stuttered,"Otou-sama wants me to take Ikebana lesson from your family, Yunoki-senpai. Your grandmother had agreed to give me a lesson. Although, I don't know who would tutor me."

"Obaa-sama agreed to give you a lesson?"He asked, his eyebrow lifted. Obaa-sama rarely gave Ikebana lesson to anybody outside the family circle, except there's something to gain there. Money can't buy Ikebana lesson from Yunoki-clan, so there must be another favor to pay for this lesson. He wondered what could it be. He snapped from his deep thought and asked another question,"So, the one that had been playing dress you up is your older brother, right?"

"H-Hai…"She said. Azuma leaned in to her, whispered in her ear,"I guessed then, I allowed you to be dressed up by him. He is you brother after all." He traced her jawline with his finger tips, and for the final touch rest his hand on her chin forced her to look straight into his eyes. Then he pulled away from her. Kahoko felt her heartbeat ten times faster. She didn't know why, but the sensation overwhelmed her.

Suddenly there's a loud footsteps behind them. Azuma was back to his perfect self in no time, while Kahoko tried her best to hide her flustered.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you," Tomoko said,"You two should get back to practice."

"Tsukimori-san has been waiting for you. He's quite upset for your tardiness Kaho. You should be hurry."She said.

"Hai, onee-sama,"Kaho said, than walked away fast.

When Azuma started to walk away from Tomoko, she stopped him. "Yunoki-sama, I suggest that you would becareful with what you're doing. Please be more discreet about what both of you're doing. Remember that there are eyes everywhere. Both of our family really didn't want our life turn out to be a gossip show, or even a soap opera. And I'm surely going to talk this through with Kahoko."

Azuma was able to keep his countenance relax, he just nodded to Tomoko and then walked away. She surely misunderstood things, especially in Kahoko side. Just to think that Kahoko reciprocated his feeling towards her… "_Wait,_"he think internally,"_my feeling towards her? How do I feel about her?_"

* * *

_**Author's note : **Phew... finally it's done. It's quite difficult to squeeze in the engagement of her brother and cousin???? Huaaaa.... Well, actually in my country it's true that cousins can get married... I don't know how's the law in Japan... Anybody knows?_

_Please review... Thanks..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note :** Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!!_

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – Azuma-sensei**

"Thank you headmaster, for your cooperation and understanding."Tomoko said.

"It's okay, Tomoko-san. I'm very glad that you've finally found your long lost sister," Principal said,"Kahoko-san. I'll try my best to be discreet with this, but eventually everybody will know. I suggested that at least you told your closest friend first."

Little did they know that their conversation was being overheard by Amou-san. Even if it's just a part of it, Amou-san's eyes lit up with the news.

Soon after the lunch break bell, Kahoko planned to practice at the roof top. But in front of her class room she met Azuma who's waited for her. With his façade smile on his face,"Yamazaki-san, I've been waiting for you,"he said,"there's something we need to talk about. Would you have lunch with me, so we can discuss it?"

She scowled at him, she's hoping badly that nobody heard him calling her Yamazaki-san. And fortunately there's nobody took notice. Since there's no way she can refuse the offer, she just nodded and they went together. She received lots of piercing glance at her back, especially from Azuma's body guards. Finally, they're having lunch on the roop top. Hiding from curious look, casted upon them all the way. She sighed internally, there's nothing worse than being hated by those body guards, shivered at the thought.

After finished their lunch he said,"Obaa-sama had informed me about your Ikebana lesson. She wanted me to tutor you personally. She always has high esteem for your father, so she said that Yamazaki-sama's daughter must get special treatment from our family."

Kahoko dumbstrucked by his information, that's the worst news so far. An Ikebana lesson with Yunoki-senpai? She can imagined the torture she'll get each time. Horror strucked her face.

Azuma teased her,"Am I that awful, Kahoko?"She cringed from his intimate tone. He held her chin in place so she would stare right into his eyes. "Yunoki-senpai, I don't think this is a good idea. How if somebody saw us in this position ?"Kaho stuttered, remembering her onee-san long speech to her last Saturday. No matter what she said couldn't convince her onee-sama that there's nothing between her and Azuma.

But Azuma seemed oblivious, he kept getting closer to her. He whispered in her ear,"I want you to call me by my given name Kaho…" and his lips started to trace her jawline and then stop at the corner of her lips, give it a small kiss. He felt satisfied when he saw Kaho closed her eyes along the process, although her body was still stiff.

Her eyes blinked open when the kiss stopped. He chuckled then said,"First lesson's going to be today after school. I've already told you sister that you'll come home with me, obaa-sama expected you and your sister to have dinner with us."

"H-Hai…"Kaho stuttered, still couldn't get over the kiss. Then she saw Azuma walked away from her. "I'll be waiting at the school gate after practice,"he said,"Don't be late!"

When she thought that she got over the hardest part, it actually got worse. On the way to her class Amou-san caught her, and for sure she started to question her about her new name. With Amou-san so determined to have her answer, Kaho couldn't run away anymore. She confirmed everything, Amou-san squelled with joy and after hold the complete story and took some picture of Kaho, she dashed away with her new story at hand. "_Bet the story would end up in the next edition of school newspaper,_"Kaho thought bitterly.

* * *

Finally the rest of school periode and practice session was over without any further scene. She stepped from practice room in a hurry, worried if she kept Yunoki-senpai waiting she would surely got a contribution. In the front gate, Yunoki-senpai has already waited for her. He smiled his fake smile and told her to get into the car, then swiftly followed her. Yunoki-senpai's body guards dumbstrucked by the action, they swore under their breath to Kaho. And if looks can kill, Kaho would have died over and over again.

On the way, he dropped by at a cloth store. The same as the one Yuki-san dragged Kaho previously. Yunoki-senpai insisted Kaho to dress properly for the occasion. So here they are playing dress up once again. When they entered the shop, the shop assistant greeted them formally,"Yamazaki-sama, Yunoki-sama, what can I do for you today?"

"We'll need something nice for Yamazaki-san."Azuma told the shop assistant.

"I see. There are new arrivals for you to try Yamazaki-sama, and I believe there would be something that would suite you."She said.

After uncounted dressed and undressed, Azuma picked one that he liked best complete with stilletoes, accessories, and purse. Kaho dressed herself up with the help of the shop assistant. After awhile the shop assitant said,"Yamazaki-sama, these are your previous clothes. Would you like your purchased items to be put on you account?"

"No,"Azuma cutted in,"I'll pay for the purchased items"

Kaho said,"It's not necessary Yunoki-senpai. I don't want to be a burden for you." She blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yamazaki-san."He said, not accepting "no" as an answer.

The shop assistant grinned and stepped away to process the transaction. When she got back she said,"Thank you for shopping with us. I hoped we'll meet again soon."She smiled widely.

* * *

When they arrived at Azuma's house, they went straight to Ikebana lesson room that has been set up for them. For the next hour Kahoko received her first lesson on Ikebana, nothing practical strick theory for the first time. After a while she found out that Azuma is a good teacher and felt comfortable for once. At the end of the lesson Kaho thank him,"Arigatou, Yunoki-senpai." And gave him a little bow. "You're welcome Kaho."He said,"Wait a second." He started to make a bouquet of flower. He's so fast, the bouquet was simple, yet beautiful and elegant. When finished he gave it to Kahoko, he said,"This is especially for you Kaho." Smile on his face seemed sincere this time.

Kaho blushed, she was never received a bouquet before. And this one, the first one she's got was personally made by Azuma. Her heart beat faster, it happened a lot lately, she wondered. She said,"Thank you senpai." Looked down, never dared to look in his eyes.

"Hmm, remember what I told you? I want you to call me by my given name."He said,"At least when we're alone."

Kaho's eyes widened, then repeated her last line,"Thank you Azuma-san" She blushed heavily.

"That's better,"he said"Your welcome. Let's have some tea before dinner is served Kahoko." He smiled at her.

When they're enjoying their tea, Azuma's obaa-sama approached them. She inquired about the lesson today. Kaho said,"The lesson is very interesting. I'm looking forward for the next lesson. Yunoki-senpai is a very good teacher." Azuma's obaa-sama seemed content. She said,"Your sister has just arrived. We'll have out dinner in 15 minutes." Then walked away.

* * *

Kaho's surely thought that the dinner would went quitely, but it ended up with she's being interviewed by Azuma's obaa-sama. Kaho didn't understand why Azuma's obaa-sama suddenly took interest in her. She asked various questions about her. It almost looked like a job interview for Kaho.

At last, after what looked like an eternity, the dinner was over. Kaho and Tomoko excused themselves then went home straight away.

* * *

**_Author's Note _: **_Yay... next chapter is up... :-) _

_To saiunkokulover and chocolateicecream301 : You surely have sharp instinct... Lol. Nevertheless, hope you'll enjoy the story._


	5. Chapter 5

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note :

Thank you for your reviews, I really appriciate them... It makes my spirit high... 

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own La Corda D'oro_

**CHAPTER 5 – A new dress and a date**

**Azuma's POV**

It was 3 days before the grand ball. Azuma categorized these last few weeks as irritating. How many times he must witnessed Kaho spend her time with the other boys from the concour. He couldn't believe that he could be very much irritated by the fact that she looked so happy when they're around her. He got more irritated when he saw her practiced with Tsukimori-kun. She looked blissful when they played Ave Maria together. She always chatted happily around him, and to his astonishment, Tsukimori-kun always managed to have extra patience with her. He never snapped up at her, not even for once.

While on the other hand, she always looks uneasy and scared everytime they were together. Although thing was getting better lately. He remembered that in some occasion he could see Kaho smiled sincerely to him.

One other thing that devastated him more was the fact that this afternoon would be their last lesson together. He longed to extend their lesson, but his obaa-sama kept a close eye on their lesson, so it couldn't be prolonged.

As he thought about her, his legs wondered without him knowing where they took him. It's lunch break at the moment. When he realized what he's doing, he was already at the roof top. Kaho was a few step from him, playing her solo piece beautifully. He smiled to the sound, but at one point the beauty disappeared as a creaked noise produced by the violin. He assumed that she lost her concentration on some thoughts.

He cut in at the pause. "Kaho, that sounded awful."He said in a mocking tone. He made her blushed heavily again, "Gomen, Yunoki-senpai. I've just lost my concentration."She said weakly, didn't dare to lift her eyes to meet Azuma's. It irritated him more. "Kaho, what do you find interesting on the floor ?"He asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"I-ie…"Kaho jumped a bit and looked at him.

"Now, that's better."He said.

"What are you doing here senpai?" She asked, a little bit irritated.

He quickly made an excuse for his appearance, so he said,"I wanted to repeat our theoretical lesson on Ikebana, since this afternoon will be our last lesson. I would like you to create an arrangement based on those theories. You could consider it as a test." Smirking evilly on his idea.

There's no respond from Kahoko, she's been drifted to her previous thought...

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

It was 3 days before the grand ball. At the moment she was practicing on the roof top in the middle of lunch break. Her solo piece played smoothly on the air, it was carefree and honest. She was content of herself… Her hard work these past few weeks had paid up. It's been very busy, with all the violin practices, Ikebana lessons, school, and her extra lessons designed by her father. Everybody knew about her new name, at first people would whispered behind her back, but after a week or so the gossip stopped on it own accord. Her mind wondered as she played the piece, suddenly she remembered that she haven't prepared formal cloth for the ball (despite the numerous cloth shopping she made with her brother), and another thought occurred in her mind that made her lost her concentration, she's got to have a date for the ball. She panicked and then, creaked… she made an off note on her violin. Suddenly out of nowhere Yunoki-senpai was there, he made a harsh criticism on her. She mumbled an apology to him without even raised her eyes to him. It made her received another sarcasm, which at last forced her to look him in the eye. She felt irritated, she just managed to ask him what he was doing there, not even listen to the answer. She fell into her own thought again, making a note to herself that she would find herself a decent cloth this afternoon, and about the date… EEE… she panicked again. Then she felt pain on her cheek, and she snapped back to the reality only to see the irritated Yunoki-senpai. She couldn't believe that he pinched her on the cheek… She blushed heavily.

"You're lost somewhere, Kaho."Azuma said, definitely irritated. He sighed,"Since we're not going anywhere on our lesson with you spaced out like that, it's better that you tell what you're thinking about." His voice demanding,

Kaho knew she couldn't refuse to tell him so she started to explain. "Anou… It's just that, I've just realized that I don't have any decent cloth for the ball, and I've just realized that I need a date for the ball." She admitted her problem. "And it's 3 days to the ball, how come I didn't notice this thing before, Ahhh…."She screamed stressfully.

"Both are simple things to resolve, just considered your problem's done." Azuma's voice was cold, but deep inside he screamed with delight. This was his lucky day, he had the opportunity to dress her up again, and of course he determined to be her date for the ball. Keeping his composure he simply said,"After our Ikebana lesson this afternoon we'll buy a new cloth for you. Surely we could find something for you that suited my outfit."

The oblivious Kaho didn't understand that Yunoki-senpai suggested himself to be her date for the ball, with confused face on her face tried to ask him what exactly he meant by his speech. Before she could asked him, her phone rang. It was her onii-sama.

"Moshi-moshi," Kaho greeted her onii-sama,"What can I do for you onii-sama?"

Since Azuma couldn't hear what her onii-sama had to say to Kaho. He just had to guess from Kaho's line.

"We're having dinner with Tsukimori-sama tonight?"She asked,"But I still have my lesson with Yunoki-senpai, onii-sama."

_A pause…_

"Postponed the lesson until tomorrow?"She asked, she felt quite uneasy now, since Yunoki-senpai is right in front of her,"I don't know onii-sama, I hope he'll be fine with it. Wait, let me ask him."

_Another pause…_

"Yes, he's here with me." She said, than blushed when she heard what her onii-sama said. "I'll let you talk to him in person." She said, than gave the phone to Azuma.

"Onii-sama wanted to speak with you, senpai." She said.

"Moshi-moshi," Azuma said politely.

_A pause…_

"Of course I understand completely, Yamazaki-sama. It wouldn't be a problem for me to postpone the lesson until tomorrow." He said.

_Another pause…_

"Your welcome." Azuma said, then the line disconnected. He gave the phone back to Kahoko.

"Our lesson today had been postponed until tomorrow after rehearsal. Yamazaki-sama said you must go home immediately after school." Azuma said. "It's a shame that we couldn't shop for your dress together this afternoon. It'll be fun to play dress up with you, but nevertheless I'll make sure your dress will arrive at your house this afternoon before dinner."

The bell rang, indicated that the lunch break was over. Still hasn't figured out that Azuma was serious about finding her a dress, she gathered her thing then greeted Azuma on her way out from the roof top.

Azuma could only sigh at her obliviousness, but determined to make her understand this evening.

* * *

"Good evening, Tsukimori-sama," Kaho said,"Tsukimori-kun."

Tsukimori-kun family was just arrived at Kaho's house, at the moment the butler was serving tea for all of them. Dinner won't be held until later that night, now they're simply chatted leisurely to each other.

At one part of the night Kaho ended up chatted with Hamai Misa-sama, onee-sama, and Tsukimori-kun.

Hamai Misa said,"I'm really excited with the ball, It's going to be so much fun." She smiled widely. "I'm really looking forward for your performances minna-san." She said,"And particularly your duet, Kaho-san, Len-kun." She beamed happily. "So to speak, what are you going to wear Kaho-san? Both of you should have a matching outfit right? You're going to perform together." She said, slighty wondering about their outfit,"But anything would suited you well Kaho-san and there wouldn't be any problem with Len-kun outfit, he's going to wear a white tux afterall, so whatever outfit you chose would match perfectly." Hamai Misa looked at Kaho waiting for her response.

Kaho stuttered, "Well actually, I haven't got an outfit for the ball. I forgot to attain one. It's been a very busy week." She tried to make an excuse.

Tomoko bulged her eyes, "You haven't got any dress for the ball? What were you thinking? It's 3 days away, no… it's 2 days away" She stammered,"I couldn't believe this. Tomorrow morning you're going to get a proper dress Kaho-chan. I'll make sure about that."

"Wait a minutes, I had a bad feeling about this."Tomoko said,"Don't tell me that you haven't got yourself a date too?"

"Anou…"Kaho tried to speak.

Tomoko's eyes got widen, she knew by Kaho's expression that she neither have a dress nor a date for the ball. She was at the edge of her nerves when luckily the butler cutted their conversation.

"Ojou-sama," the butler said,"There's a package for you." He's handing the package over to Kaho's arms. He continued,"It's from Yunoki-sama I believed."

Kaho stunned. "_A package from Yunoki-senpai, what could it be?"_ She thought, very curious about the package she opened the box immediately. There inside the box a full set of a very beautiful dress that suited her very well. Yunoki-senpai is surely has a very good fashion sense. There's a note attached, she opened it and read it in silent.

_**Azuma wrote :**_

_Kaho,_

_As I promised, this dress would arrive before dinner. I'm sure it'll suite you perfectly. I'm looking forward to see you in this dress._

_P.S. I'll pick you up at 6 p.m. for the ball, be prepared Kaho…_

_Azuma, _

Her mind traced back to her conversation with Yunoki-senpai on lunch break at school. Suddenly she recollected his word, _"It's a shame that we couldn't shop for your dress together this afternoon. It'll be fun to play dress up with you, but nevertheless I'll make sure your dress will arrive at your house this afternoon before dinner."_

Her eyes widened with understanding, _"He really meant it"_She thought and by the look of it, he intended to be her date for the ball. She blushed heavily, she really grateful for the dress but when she imagined herself going to the ball with him. She felt nervous all of a sudden.

Tomoko shrieked with delight when she saw the dress and let her worries went away. She had no second daught that finally Kaho got her date for the ball. In a hyper mode she insisted Kaho to try the dress, blabbering about making sure that the dress fit properly.

The dress fitted Kaho perfectly. She looked gorgeous and elegant in that dress. Tomoko wondered how could Yunoki-sama know Kaho's measurement perfectly. She said,"It's perfect, as if the dress was made just for you. Yunoki-sama had a very sharp eye indeed."

"So, you're going to go to the ball with Azuma-san…"Hamai Misa said,"Mmm, it's a little bit disappointing, I really hoped that you would go with Len-kun…" her face looked sad. "Well, it can't be helped," Hamai Misa said,"You've just got to be faster next time, ne, Len-kun!"

Len glared at her mother. Her mother always knows how to make him embarrassed. Fortunately, Kaho seemed to be oblivious about it.

Len's father and Kaho's father joined them shortly before dinner. Previously, they were locked up in Yamazaki-sama study room, there was definitely something important for them to discuss, it took them quite a while before they joined the others. By the look of it they surely are good friends, they laughed together when they entered the room.

Otou-sama introduced Kaho to Len's father. He smiled and said,"You have a very beautiful daughter Takeshi."

Kaho blushed deeply. Her father said,"Of course she's a beauty, she's my daughter after all." He smiled proudly.

"Her future husband would be a very lucky man, ne…"Len's father said.

"I hoped that our Len-kun will be that lucky one. Give me some good news, ne, Takeshi."He added in a lower voice, made sure that nobody else listened to his remark.

"We'll see…" Kaho's father said, than called to everybody's attention, "Let's have our dinner now, shall we?"

* * *

_**Author's Note **: Chapter 5 is up... I hope you'll enjoy it... Happy reading and please review..._

_Btw, I never thought that it would be so hard to decide which storyline I like best (I'm still in a battle mode with my self...) __, so... I think my next chapter is going to be a bit late... Please bear with it... _

_CU in the next chapter!_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note : **Finally... it's the ball... Well it's not the end of the story for sure but I think i'ts a half way through now. Thank you for reviewing my story. And I want to appoligize for incorrect grammar and spelling in my fic... It can't be helped since English isn't my first language and for sure I'm not that good with the language. So please bear with me... I'll try my best of course..._

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own La Corda D'Oro_

**CHAPTER 6 – The Ball**

"You looked fabulous." Tomoko squealed with joy. For the last hour Tomoko had put all sorts of make-up on Kaho. "Yunoki-sama would be stunned when he saw you." She said,"You would look perfect together."

"Onee-sama, how many times I must tell you that there's nothing between me and Yunoki-senpai." Kaho blushed furiously.

Her onee-sama put on a face that said, "_I don't believe you"_. She surely got a very stubborn sister, she sighed deeply.

To escape the topic Kaho said, "You yourself looked stunning onee-sama. Onii-sama wouldn't be able to look another way tonight or ever, I'm sure." She said cheerfully, "I wished the best for both of you."

Tomoko gave her a half smile, a glimpse of uneasiness crossed her face though it went unnoticed by Kaho. She hurriedly exclaimed, "We're done! Let's wait for your date in the living room."

* * *

"I think it's not necessary for Yunoki-senpai to pick me up," Kaho complained,"I could simply go with you, onii-sama, and otou-sama."

"Kaho-chan, be reasonable." Tomoko said,"He's you date, It's going to be awkward if you didn't come together to the ball."

She fidgeted now and then, felt anxious about everything, she checked and rechecked her dress, her violin, and stole a sly look on the front door, hoping that Azuma would arrive soon, or better, Azuma forgot to pick her up so she could go with her family instead.

At last Tomoko got impatient with her, "Kaho-chan, please stopped fidgeting. You're getting on my nerves. He'll be here shortly, he surely won't forget to pick you up."

Like a cue the butler came into the room and announced that Azuma has arrived. He admitted to the living room, and when he saw Kaho he stunned. He simply said, "You looked gorgeous in that dress, Yamazaki-san. I'm happy that it suited you perfectly."

"Anou, senpai… Arigatou for the dress." Kaho said.

"Your welcome, Yamazaki-san." He said,"Are you ready? We could go now if you want."

"Of course I'm ready. Let's go." She said.

* * *

They arrived early at the hotel where the grand ball took place. Amou-san took pictures of Kaho and Azuma, from the moment they stepped out of the car until they're inside the ball room. Kaho felt so embarrassed, she would rather stayed inside the car then to be caught up being a pair with Azuma by Amou-san. But Azuma made her get out of the car, pulled her to be precise, then without hesitation putted his hand on her waist, kept her close to him.

The other concour participants gaped at the sight of Kahoko and Azuma came together as a couple, except for Tsukimori-kun of course. When they finally got over the fact that Azuma took Kaho to the ball they started to prepare for their performance, they're warming up, and after it was finished they're talking leisurely to each other.

Kaho looked around and realized that her brother and sister was nowhere to be found. She started to look for them with Azuma by her side, he's been escorting her wherever she went. They finally found her brother and sister on a secluded place at the backstage area, before they got too close Azuma stopped Kaho. "Kaho, I don't think it's a good idea to disturb them now." Azuma said.

"Doushite?" She asked. Suddenly some voice carried to their direction and they overheard a part of conversation made by her brother and sister.

"Yuki, I knew that you agreed to this engagement just to respect our parents wish, especially my deceased mother." Tomoko said, "I respected you for that, but I didn't want to see you crumbled like your mother did years ago. I cared about you too much to risk our friendship."

Yuki's eyes get cold by her words. "Are you trying to run away from me Tomoko? On the night of our engagement party?" He said, "All this time I believed that our friendship was enough to keep you by my side. You knew about this long enough to do something about it before tonight."

"No, I'm not running away from you. I'm going to be engaged with you tonight. I'm not going to put our family in shame. I guessed I just got my courage tonight to say all of this." She said, "Let me say this to you clearly Yuki, since I knew that you don't love me the way I love you," She saw Yuki gasped to her confession, a question in his eyes.

"Yes, you heard me right. I love you… So, I'm telling you now that whenever you felt like you couldn't keep this charade up anymore, I'm ready to let you go… No… for sure… I'm already letting you go." Her voice's trembling.

She's surely hurts inside, to let him go when she's actually deep in love with him. But she didn't want him to suffer, she don't want to see Yuki's bitterness as they grow old together, as she witnessed his okaa-sama bitterness towards Yamazaki-sama on their last year together.

To keep her dignity intact she managed not to cry. "We better go inside now, the party will begin soon." She walked away but a hand grasped her wrist.

"What made you think that I didn't love you Tomoko?" Yuki said," Wasn't it evident enough all this time that you're not just a little sister or a best friend for me?" He embraced her in his arms. "I was the one who thought that you just considered me as a brother." He said, "I guessed I'm not being clear with you Tomoko. I'm telling you now, Mizuno Tomoko, I love you from the bottom of my heart." He kissed her forehead gently.

Tomoko eyes widened, they locked their eyes to each other. For several minutes there was no movement, until finally Tomoko leaned her head at his chest, a streak of happy tear was coming down her cheek.

Well, they were not the only one lost on the scene. Kaho felt her eyes wetted by tear, at first she was afraid that her onii-sama and onee-sama would end up break each others heart. But the final scene made her relieved. And she knew that they're going to last a life time. But she felt dizzy too, her mother and father didn't last, because evidently it's another arranged marriage. Will it happen to herself too? She got scared, her knees trembled. She snapped back to reality when Azuma told her that it was time for them to get back inside.

* * *

The grand ball was festive. There're so many guests attending the ball. Onii-sama and onee-sama received lots of present and blessing. They're blissful, Kaho could see that they're really in love with each other. She's truly happy for both of them.

All performance went well. Tsukimori-kun got the most attention, he's so good. A maestro approached him, willing to be his personal tutor. Azuma was neck to neck with him, he got a scholarship to a music college in America. For this once his obaa-sama seems like she has no objection to the subject. It might be because the assured acceptance of Azuma to Julliard would surely boost the clan pride.

Kaho herself got many congratulatory and praise. They all said that her violin produced music so carefree and honest.

Kaho and Azuma danced a couple dance together, Kaho quite enjoyed it, Azuma has been attentive all night long. She thought that it was so sweet, but immediately burried her thought and convinced herself that it was just a charade on his part. She's oblivious when Azuma got irritated by the fact that Tsukimori-kun successfully claimed her hand on a dance or two.

Eventually, Azuma managed to retrieve her from Tsukimori-kun. He dragged her to a secluded spot, brought her something to drink, than just sat there for a while. The wicked part of Azuma surfaced, "I think I must punish you, Kaho." He said.

Kaho stiffened. "Why? What have I done wrong tonight senpai?" She asked.

"You're letting yourself danced with Tsukimori-kun longer than with me." He simply said, "I'm your date after all Kaho." His hand was caressing her jaw line and chin with such tenderness that strangely made Kaho felt relaxed. Out of nowhere, she felt quite bold. "Then maybe we should dance a little more," Kaho said to Azuma, took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He was surprised but followed her eagerly.

From afar they didn't notice two pairs of eyes were watching them closely. Tomoko and Yuki could see through Kahoko changed behaviour towards Azuma, there was many sign of falling in love in the air. They sighed together, now that everything was perfect for them they surely wished that everything would went well for Kaho…

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I couldn't believe this... I think Kaho is a bit OOC... She's being a bit bold??? How could she? _

_Nevertheless... Please review... And CU on the next chapter..._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note :** Thanks for your reviews, snake's tavern, saiunkokulover, chocolateicecream301, Twilight Cherry, maripas, and annalisemarie99. And thank you for everybody that read my story. Sorry for the long update, and I think this story is getting longer and longer while I write it... Please bear with my grammatical error and OOCness or anythingelse... Heee... _

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

**CHAPTER 7 – Restless**

**KAHOKO'S POV**

It's been a week since the ball. Kaho felt that her life turned to a drama scene. She sighed when she remembered the last edition of school newspaper, the picture of herself in the arms of Yunoki-senpai printed on the front page. "_Wasn't it supposed to be onii-sama and onee-sama picture printed on the front page? Ahhh… This is ridiculous!!" _She thought. The entire week, she had to escape those bodyguards of Yunoki-senpai over and over again and all those sharp glances that she earned from almost every female in the school. There was no place safe enough for her to hide, she's very exhausted and felt very angry with Amou-san. How could she do this to her…

She felt sorry for Azuma too, this past week hadn't been easy for him too. Those bodyguards of him kept nagging him around, complaining to no end about how could he date the simple and unattractive Yamazaki Kahoko. Nevertheless he managed to keep his façade and to Kaho's disbelieved, he seemed to enjoy the gossip and did nothing to stop it.

With the ball ended, she hoped that she would have extra spare time, since she's no longer have extra practice session and Ikebana lesson on hand. But with things at hand right now, those spare time she longed so much has turned into a hide and seek game.

Another frustration in her mind is to the fact that she has no chance to speak to Yunoki-senpai this week, not with those bodyguards kept a close eye on their movement. She hasn't expressed her gratitude properly to him, neither for Ikebana lessons he gave her, nor for his company at the ball.

She wondered what she could do for him. An idea popped into her mind, she'll make a bouquet of flower for him. She decided to buy the ingredients on the way to her mother's house. She'll be spending the night there. It's been a long time since the last time they spend some time together, and Kaho has so many question for her mother.

* * *

_**At Hino's residence…**_

She's in the middle of her attempt to make a beautiful bouquet for Yunoki-senpai. After school today, she got herself the flower needed for the bouquet and went straight to her mother's house. Now, she's making a mess in the living room, but finally the bouquet finished. It's quite beautiful, it represented her very much, cheerful and open.

She intended to give it to him tomorrow, even though she still didn't know how to give it to him without being noticed by anybody. She considered having somebody sent it for her but she really wanted to give it personally. She stared at her nicely wrapped-bouquet, she made it small enough so it would be easy to hide it from view.

Her mother finally came home, they had a nice dinner together. Finally, after dinner Kaho managed to gather her courage to ask her mother those questions that kept nagging her this past week. So she started to ask, "Okaa-sama, what happened between you and Otou-sama?" She's a little bit scared that her mother would be mad at her.

"Finally, you asked that question." Her mother said, "It's about time…" She tried to smile, but her eyes expressed sadness.

"Your father and I… We met when we're in college. I was major in culinary art and restaurant management, while your father major in hotel business and management prepared to be the next leader of Yamazaki-clan that renowned for their hotel chains all around the world." She said. "Both of us were bright students. A cooking maestro trained me personally, and I was bound for greatness."

"That's when Yamazaki-clan took an interest in me."She said, "His father, your grandfather, thought that I would be a great asset for the company. Young and talented, I surely could increased the rating of their hotel's restaurant."

"To ensure my loyalty to the clan, he asked my hand on marriage for his son to my parents." She said, "They couldn't refuse the proposal, so I found myself engaged to be married to someone that I barely knew."

"As long as we were married, he never used any foul language to me or did anything bad, but he was simply cold. I was never his priority, his life was his company and his family bidding. I was merely a tool for his family to reach a further grandeur." She said, "But then, your brother came to this world. He's so handsome, resembled your father very much, even his temper just like your father."

"I saw a change in him. He loved your brother very much, it was consoling in some way. Even though he couldn't love me, at least I knew for sure he loved our son and he had no regret bringing him to this world."

"Several years later, I became pregnant again. This time, it was you..." She said, "He overwhelmed to have you, his little girl."

"Seeing both of you happy was the only thing that kept me in the family," She said, "When your brother was 6 years old, your grandfather came up with another arranged marriage, your brother to be married with his cousin. I became enraged, how could he do that to a 6 years old kid."

"But I was worried about you more. You always have free spirit like I do," She said, "And I didn't want to see you end up like me, bitter and sad all the time. So I divorced him and took you away with me, hid from the clan all these years."

"I really wanted to bring your brother along, but I believed with his temper and personality, he would be just fine." She said, ended the story.

Kaho felt tears in her eyes, when she heard the story. She didn't know what to say, she just embraced her mother in a tight hug for a long time.

As if felt Kaho's uneasiness her mother said, "Everything's going to be just fine for you Kaho." She smiled and tightened her hug.

* * *

It's a miracle she's not late today. After what she heard last night, she had a restless sleep. The story haunted her all night long. Felt a little bit down, she couldn't believe that his loving father would make an arrange marriage for her, but then again her brother is already in an arranged married, although it's a happy ending story for him. To clear her mind she decided to go to school by foot. She dismissed the car that awaits her in front of the house and started to walk to school, hoping that a nice long walk would calm her mind.

She walked leisurely; holding her violin case in one hand and the neatly concealed bouquet in another. She walked through the park where she occasionally played her violin, when she heard a flute playing from afar. Unconsciously, she walked to where the sound came from. She finally spotted Yunoki-senpai near the cliff where she once practiced her violin _(I think there was a scene where Kaho practiced her violin in the park near a cliff...)_. She kept her distance, listened to the melody he's playing, the same song that he had played at his mansion long time ago. The melody was beautiful yet very sad... She felt her heart ached. It took so much effort for her not to cry, lately she cried so much, too much to her liking. She didn't realize when the song's over, she just frozen there under the trees. Her mind roamed to some distant conversation between her and Yunoki-senpai. "_Finally there would be someone more preferable than the other. You just have to eliminate those that irritated you_ _the_ _most quickly_, _Azuma said at that moment_." It seems like anywhere she stepped her feet, the thought of arranged marriage lingered on the air...

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV**

He didn't know why he suddenly felt the urged to play his flute at this spot. He passed by the park and when he looked outside his window he felt that it's so serene there at the park. He played his favorite piece, the one that could calm him down whenever he felt disturbed.

When he finished he opened his eyes and turned around just to find out that he's not alone. Kaho was standing there sadness evident in her eyes, she clutched her chest as if she suffered some serious injuries. He was surprised but recovered quickly, he said, "What are you doing there Kaho?"

She snapped out of her frozen state. "Anou..., I was accidently passing by when I heard you played your flute. So I came here to hear the melody better."

"Really? Or were you stalking?" He said in a mocking voice.

"What? No... I'm not stalking." She blushed, pouted then turned her body and stomped away from him.

He managed to get his flute back in its case then hurriedly catch up to Kahoko retrieving figure. "Kaho, please slow down," He said, "Be careful you could trip over".

A moment after he said that Kaho really tripped over. Azuma managed to catch her on time before she hit the ground.

"You see, I've told you to be careful." He said still in a mocking voice.

Kahoko panted a little and at the same time glared at him. She tried to get away from his hand, but didn't succeed. Still very angry, she refused to look at him.

"Why did you walk to school? Where's your car?" He asked, concern in his voice, "Don't you realize it's dangerous for you to walk by yourself? You could've been kidnapped you know!" But as he blurted out the question he could see from the corner of his eyes two men with black suit watched over them, she has body guards following her. He relaxed a bit.

Kahoko in the other hand was surprised to hear concern in his voice, so she finally looked at him. "Why should I be worried? There's no way somebody would like to kidnap me senpai. You're exaggerating."

He just raised his eyebrow and said, "Let me take you to school." He grabbed her hand and walked towards his car.

Kaho tried to escape from him. She said, "Senpai, I don't want to be a burden. More than that, I don't want your bodyguard to be angrier with me more than they already are."

"Don't be silly Kahoko, they wouldn't do anything to you." He said, "I wouldn't allow them."

Kaho still tried to free herself from his grasp when accidently the neatly concealed bouquet fell from her hand revealing what's inside.

"Well, well, you've received a bouquet of flower very early in the morning Kaho." He said. He calculated in his head, who it could be. It's too early for any other participants to get to her, and if one of them gave the bouquet to her, he surely would be here with her right now.

Kaho deeply blushed. All the previous problem was forgotten. She just remembered that she planned to give the bouquet to her senpai. "I-iie, senpai." She stuttered, "It's not from anybody." Blushed even more. "I made this bouquet on my own." She said. "I... I...," She couldn't speak any further so she abruptly pushed the bouquet into his arms.

"It's for you, senpai." She said, "I am so grateful that you were willing to tutor me on Ikebana, and you were willing to accompany me at the dance." She couldn't stare him in the eye.

He took the bouquet and said, "It's beautiful, you learned well. Thank you Kaho." He smiled sincerely. This made Kaho smiled back at him.

"Let's go now, or we'll be late." He said continued his foot step, still holding her hand. It's nice nice to have a ride with her again. It's been a long week for him, he missed her so much. He made a note to himself that he would make sure that nobody would dare to mention about the ball ever again.

When they arrived at school, Kaho tried to get out of the car without being noticed, but Azuma made it impossible. He stepped out of the car then offered his hand to help her out of the car, so she couldn't get away this time and received another death glare from all of his fans.

"Thank you for the lift, senpai." She said, bowed and stepped quickly to her class, tried to ignore everybody. Leaving her senpai to his fan club that squealed, "Ohayou, senpai." Already forgot about Kaho.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV**

It's lunch time. She's still in her clasroom, sighed deeply. She couldn't concentrate on her lesson this morning. As the result she's got a detention for spacing out in her math class. Now, it's going to be tougher. She could imagine those angry fans of Azuma trying to do her in, because the scene this morning.

But not as usual, there's no sharp glare when she walked out of her class checked and rechecked her route to the rooftop, still cautious. When finally she's convinced that there was no threath, she started to walk leisurely to the roof top.

From afar Yunoki-senpai was watching her. He smiled when he saw her relaxed with nobody bothered her. Felt satisfied that nobody dared to mess with her anymore, he went to get his own lunch.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I couldn't believe I made this kind of story. It's way too serious to my liking. But, the plot I was thinking end up this way. I'll try to put more romance on the next chapter, after all the first reason I made this story up was to see Kaho and Azuma end up together... Hahahaha... Please bear with me, I'm so addicted to this pair..._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note : **The latest chapter is up. Hope you'll enjoy it. Though maybe there are some blunders about Japanesse culture that I made, especially regarding arranged marriage. So, gomen ne..._

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro_**CHAPTER 8 – A deadline**

* * *

_**Back At Kaho's house**_

"Tadaima," Kaho exclaimed when she saw her brother in the living room.

"Welcome home, Kaho-chan." He said, "How's your day?"

"Everything was fine actually..." She said with a bit hesitation in her voice.

Her brother continued, "But...?"

"Well... I've got a detention today." Kaho said.

"You've got a detention?" His eyebrow lifted up. "What did you do to deserve a detention, Kaho-chan ?"

"Anou... I spaced out at math." She said shyly.

"Do you have a problem Kaho?" He asked, "You can talk to me about it you know..."

"Anou... I've been thinking about okaa-san and otou-san lately, about their marriage." She said, "And about onii-sama and onee-sama too..."

"What you're trying to say was that you're thinking about arranged marriage, right?" His brother caught up quickly to her thought.

"Hai..." She said weakly.

"You're afraid that you would end up like them, do you?" He said.

"Hai... I don't want to be married to someone I don't love." She said.

"Hmm... You know. Our father changed a lot after what happened to him and our mother." Yuki said. "You can say that he's more flexible now. He didn't want us to suffer you know."

"But, you have an arranged marriage, onii-sama." She said, "Although yours is a happy ending."

"Yes, I'm lucky enough." He smiled, "but did you know that before he decided to announce my engagement with Tomoko, he spoke to me personally."

"He said that, if I didn't want this, he would cancel the engagement. He would talk to Tomoko's father about it." Yuki said, "But I told him, that I want this. That I love her, and I would like to protect her for the rest of my life."

"He asked me what I would do if she doesn't want me." Yuki said, "I told him that I would let her go. But as long as she doesn't tell me in person, and as long as she doesn't show any sign of resentment towards me, I would not give her up. I would try to make her love me..."

"That time, he only smiled at me and said that as I wished the engagement would be continued." Yuki said, "I think he knew all along that Tomoko and I are in love. He just wanted us to realize it by ourselves."

"But Kahoko. There's no denying that he won't let you married anyone that haven't any decent background." Yuki said, "He'll select the candidate for you fiancée, but he'll let you choose the one that you think would suit you best."

"Trust me that he'll use the best judgment as parent and that he wants the best for you Kaho-chan." He said.

Kahoko half heartedly nodded. She believed that her father wants the best for her. But there's still no perfect freedom in this family.

"And Kaho," Yuki said, he hesitated for a while. "I think you must be prepared. There's been several family asked your hand in marriage to father."

Kaho's eyes widen. "Ask my hand in marriage? But I'm still a high school student onii-sama." She said, panicked. "I'm going to be married soon?"

Her brother chuckled, "Of course not, Kaho-chan. You should graduate first." He said, "And for sure, you're going to be married after me."

* * *

_**A few days later, on a lovely Sunday morning...**_

"Ojou-sama," the butler said, "Yamazaki-sama was waiting for you in his study room."

"I'll be there shortly, thank you." Kahoko said. She fixed her violin and music sheets to their proper place then walked towards his father study room.

"Excuse me, otou-san." She said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Kaho, please take a seat." He said.

"Kaho-chan, I want you to know that I'll be going to go to France next week. It had been long enough for me to stay here with all of you. I couldn't neglect my duty and obligation any longer." He said.

"You're leaving? I'm going to miss you so much otou-sama." She said, a slight pout on her lips.

"Don't worry; you can visit me during your next summer vacation." He assured her.

"Before I left for France there's something I need to inform you." He said.

"The first of all, I want you to realize how important your safety is. Kaho you must realize that you will inherit half of the asset I own right now. Lots of people would like to get a hold on that much money, whether it would be by force or by some other means that more subtle. So I want you to be extra careful, although there would always be someone who would guard you." He said.

"The next one, this one is harder to explain to you." He said. "I want you to know that there has been several families ask me for your hand in marriage." He stopped for some time and a little bit surprised when Kaho didn't show any sign of surprise. "I could see that you're not surprised." He said.

"I already knew about that otou-sama" She said. So this is it... She thought, his father finally told her about the arranged marriage.

"I assumed your brother told you?" He asked.

"Hai..." She said shortly.

"I know it would be hard for you to understand this." He said, "Moreover, you knew that my marriage with your mother didn't last."

"I want you to realize that our family is quite well known." He said. "Since the first rumor has came out about you. There's been several family gave their proposal to me."

"They have their own reason to ask your hand in marriage. Whether it's because of wealth, power, or glory. Or it's simply because they're looking for a decent lady from a decent family. It's our obligation to consider their proposal and it would be rude for us to decline all of those offers." He said, "So, I already chose some candidate that I think would suit you best."

Kaho gaped; she hasn't accepted the concept of arranged marriage, even though she has been thinking about it over and over again in her head. She managed to blurt out a question, "You already chose some candidate?" Her face was pale.

"Yes, from the total of 7 proposals, I selected 2 of them that I see would fit you the best." He said casually, "You already knew both of them that's why I selected them, I think it would be easier for you to decide it."

"But what if I can't love any of them" She said. "I don't want to be married without love."

"Kaho dear, how bout I cut you a deal. If you had someone other than those 2 in your mind, you should tell me as soon as possible. If his background checked-up, I will drop the other proposal and I'll let you married the one you want."

"But remember Kaho, beside his background checked-up, the one that you choose must be willing to be your fiancée in 3 months. He can't be just a boyfriend for you, this is important so the other family will stop their proposal." He said.

"If you don't have any other man in your mind. Would you at least try to know these 2 candidates for me? You have 3 months to get to know them. I'm sure you would find one of them eligible enough to be your future husband." He said.

"If at the end of 3 months time, you still can't decide which one to choose. I'll decide it for you." He said, "I promise you that I'll choose wisely."

"How about it?" He said, "Can you accept the deal?

After a long pause, "I understood otou-sama," She said,"Because there is no one in my mind right now, I'll try to get to know them, before I judged them." She hoped that maybe the other side is as unwilling as she is, so that maybe there'll be a way out of this mess. This is an arranged marriage after all.

His father smiled happily. "Thank you Kaho-chan," he said, "for your willingness to try."

Kaho smiled weakly. "So, you said I already know them?" She said, "Who are they?"

His father said, "The first one is Yunoki Azuma, and the second one is Tsukimori Len. Both of them are you friend from concourse I believed."

"What?" Kaho screamed. Her eyes widen in disbelieved, her check blushed deeply. She panicked, how could that be. The bipolar senpai on one side and the ice prince on the other. This got to be a bad joke. "Are you sure otou-sama?" She asked.

"Yes of course I'm sure." He said, "What's wrong Kaho-chan?"

"I-iie..." She said weakly.

"That's good." He said, ignoring the obvious shocked on Kaho's face. "Btw, your official introduction with Yunoki Azuma-san will be held tomorrow night, and the day after tomorrow with Tsukimori Len."

"Because this is not yet official, I hope you can keep it a secret Kaho-chan." He said.

"Hai..." She bowed, than excused herself.

* * *

_**In the night,**_

Kaho was still in a shock state. She leaned to a window in the practice room, holding her violin and bow at both hand. Her thought traveled far away. She didn't realize when Tomoko entered the room to inform her that dinner was ready.

Kaho stirred, she stared into her eyes. "Onee-sama," she said.

"Dinner is ready Kaho. Let's eat." She said, tried to make Kaho moved, but Kaho hold her there.

"You knew about the proposal don't you?" Kaho asked.

"Yes I knew Kaho," She said softly.

"What should I do?" Kaho asked.

"What your heart told you to do." Tomoko said, smile in her face. "Besides I believe that you wouldn't have any problem to decide for yourself, right Kaho?" She said teasingly.

"What do you mean onee-sama?" Kaho confused.

Tomoko hesitated, all this time she assumed that Kaho is falling in love with Yunoki-sama, but it seems that Kaho hasn't realized it yet. Or maybe she's been wrong all this time. She doesn't want to lead her sister to a wrong assumption so she simply said, "Well, I suppose you should figured it out for yourself, Kaho-chan."

"Let's go now, or dinner would get cold." She said.

"Hai." Kaho said and followed her onee-sama unconsciously to the dining room, she was still trying to understand her sister statement before.

* * *

_**The next day at school,**_

**AZUMA'S POV,**

His mind was wondering somewhere else along his way to school today. Finally, he knew what his obaa-sama asked in return for Kahoko's Ikebana lesson. Obaa-sama wants Kahoko to be married with him. Although Yamazaki-clan hasn't gave positive answer for the proposal, Azuma is now on the list of Kahoko's fiancée candidate. A very short list indeed... There was just one other person on the list, and that person is Tsukimori Len.

Tonight, he'll be introduced properly to her family and herself. He chuckled when he tried to imagine her reaction on the news. It must be very shocking to her.

Not like usual, today he felt excitement running through him. At last, there's some change in his boring life. He smirked to the thought that he can tease Kaho for quite a while.

He arrived at school, as usual his fan girls were swarming at the school gate, waiting for his arrival. His eyes wandered looking for a specific red headed girl, when he finally spotted the girl, he dismissed all of her fan girls and walked towards her.

"Ohayou, Kahoko." He said, than flashed his famous smile. Though this girl in front of him wasn't fainted when she saw his smile, not like any other girl would normally do. Kaho on the other hand cringed when she saw him, because there's no escape she tried to stay composed. But as always her face betrayed her, she blushed heavily. He chuckled when he saw her reaction.

"Ohayou, Yunoki-senpai." She said nervously.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it Kaho?" Emphasizing his intimate way to call her.

"Hai...," Kaho said, "Gomen, I must be hurry or I'll be late." She desperately wanted to be off of his sight. Before she could go, she heard him calling.

"Kaho," He called, amused of how much she was eager to escape him, "I'm looking forward to our little rendez-vous this evening, Kaho." He winked and walked towards music dept building, leaving a stunned Kaho behind. He almost laughed out loud when he saw Kaho couldn't move anywhere, too shocked to proceed to her own class.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Please review, I really need some advice on how an arranged marriage being arranged in Japan... Anybody know? _

_Nevertheless, happy reading... CU..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note : **Here we go on the 9th chapter. I would like to thanks saiunkokulover and C_V who gave a very good explanation on how an arranged marriage arranged in Japan. _

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - Introduction**

**KAHOKO'S POV,**

She looked at herself in the mirror. She dressed up in a very elegant Kimono, it emphasized her feature well. Her hair was up in a pretty bun, complemented her face structure. Over all, she looks stunning.

She sighed, she's very nervous about this formal introduction. Yunoki-clan is well-known for their traditional way. This night would be a very long and boring night for her. She had never been attending this kind of formal occasion.

When finally Yunoki-clan arrived at the mansion, she was summoned to join them. She was introduced to the Yunoki-clan and vice versa, Azuma was introduced to her clan. Azuma's clan declared their intention to ask Yamazaki Kahoko hand in marriage for their youngest son Yunoki Azuma. Her clan told Yunoki-clan that they're going to consider the proposal and they're going to give them the answer in 3 months time.

After dinner the parents sent Kaho and Azuma to have a stroll in the garden, a way for them to get to know each other, while the parents discussed some agreement between two clans if ever the proposal's accepted by Yamazaki-clan.

* * *

At the garden Kaho stared at the sky, it was a beautiful starry night. She sighed, confused what to do next. It's very awkward to be alone with him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She turned her head toward him. "I... I don't believe this could happen to me." She said, "I never thought that I would end up with someone because of an arranged marriage."

She looked at his eyes; she saw calmness there. "It seemed like you're fine with this engagement thing," she said, "You definitely well prepared for this." She shook her head.

"I knew all along that this bound to happen, Kaho." He said, "So there's no need to be shocked about this. After all it doesn't really matter who it'll be."

"Is it really doesn't matter?" Kaho asked retorically, "I remember you said that eventually you'll find someone more preferable than the other. So it must be matter to you too..."

"Yes, I told you so," he said, "but it doesn't mean that there'll be something special between me and the chosen one."

Her eyes widen in shock. _"He's so cold, maybe it's necessary for him to be that cold. Otherwise, he'll be suffered everyday of his life."_ She thought bitterly, and before she realized it, she said, "I'm so sorry that I've become another burden for you to bear."

"I guessed now, I'm in your long list of annoying fiancée candidate." Kaho said in a sad voice, "Since you always tell me that I'm annoying." She sighed deeply, felt a stab in her chest. _"What's wrong with me, why am I so disturbed with the fact that I would be labeled as one of his annoying candidate?"_ She thought.

"You sure are annoying." He said in a teasing voice. His hand traced her cheek in a gentle caress. Kaho's heart flutter a bit with the sudden gesture Azuma made.

"You looked beautiful tonight Kaho-chan. The kimono suits you well." Azuma said sincerely. Kaho blushed deeply and said, "Arigatou, senpai. You looked great too, tonight." She smiled.

"You know, It's a good thing that you already knew I'm annoying," she said, continuing her previous conversation, "you won't have to waste your time on me."

"You could eliminate me right away from your list and concentrate on your more preferable candidate." Kaho said. She tried to be cheerful, but another stab came through her chest.

"I think obaa-sama wouldn't allow me to eliminate you from the list." Azuma said, "Although she's not dropped those proposals from the other family yet, she determined to have you in the family. There are only you in her head right now."

"This proposal is the most advantageous for Yunoki-clan." He said, "It'll open a lot of business possibilities for the clan."

"She's furious when she found out that your father decided to let you choose between me and Tsukimori-san." He said in a mocking voice. "I guessed her bribe, giving you an Ikebana lesson with me as your tutor, wasn't sufficed to attain your father approval of the marriage."

Her eyes widen, _so the lesson she had with Azuma was a bribe_... She felt so sad. "So in the end, we're just going to be assets for your family..." She said. Kaho felt her eyes getting warm, she held her tears inside.

"Ne, Kaho. You should get over it already." He said, "Just accepted the fact that you'll never be free again." He held her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. He tried to sooth her, caressing her jaw line for the second time that night.

When he saw that Kaho relaxed a bit, he snake his hand to his pocket and retrieved a box. "Kaho, I have something for you, "He said, holding the box in front of Kaho. "This is from me personally," He retrieved the content of the box and held it in his hand.

She gasped; it's a very beautiful necklace. The pendant is in a shape of Queen of the Night flower, the flower that bloomed only on one summer night. It's a remembrance of their special moment at Shouko's villa.

She stuttered, "Thank you senpai," Her heart beats faster.

"Here let me put this on," he said then put the necklace on Kaho's neck. While he was putting the necklace on, he whispered, "There's another reason why I don't want to eliminate you from the list, Kaho." Kaho's face turned to him. He continued, "I found out that you're the least annoying one in my list." He smiled teasingly.

Her eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she just heard. When she saw that he smiled teasingly at her, she felt irritated. She would always be teased by her senpai, this thing would never come to an end. "You didn't mean that senpai." She said bitterly.

"Why do you think that I didn't mean it Kaho?" He asked; his face serious now.

"You only teased me, I know it." She said.

"I assured you that I'm serious." He said, there's no trace of teasing in his face.

She looked into his eyes, tried to determine whether he's serious or not.

Suddenly the butler cut in. "Excuse me, ojou-sama, Yunoki-sama, your parents want you to join them inside."

"We'll be there shortly," she said.

And both of them walked back inside.

* * *

_**The next night...**_

Tonight she's wearing a beautiful gown. This time the event is not as formal as the last. Tsukimori family is not a traditional one, so this modern gown would suffice. For the last detail she's wearing the necklace that Azuma gave her. She doesn't know why she can't part from the necklace. She wears it everywhere she goes, except when she's taking a bath.

When Tsukimori family came, Tsukimori-kun gave Kaho a box of chocolate and a bouquet of white roses. Kaho gave him a small thanks and a deep blush. Their parents observed the short romantic scene between their children with a faint smile.

The introduction was not much, since there were only Tsukimori-kun and his parents from their side, and her father, Tomoko nee-sama, Yuki nii-sama, and herself from her side. It's much simpler than the day before and more like a reunion than a formal introduction. They had a lovely dinner together, the conversation flowed easily.

After dinner, they settled themselves in the living room. Tsukimori-kun sat beside her. Tsukimori's father open the conversation, "Kaho-san, you look beautiful as always, don't you agree Len?" Kaho blushed with his compliment.

"Hn..." Tsukimori-kun said.

Kaho cringed to his respon. "_The whole night Tsukimori-kun wasn't talkative, he's definitely against this arrangement._" Kaho thought.

Her father suddenly told her, "Kaho, why don't you show him around the house?"

"Hai." She said. After they were out of sight she sighed deeply. This is going to be a long night, with an unwilling man by her side, _"not that she's willing too,"_ she thought, another sigh escaped her lips.

"Why were you sighing?" Suddenly Tsukimori-kun spoke.

"I-ie..." She startled, surprised that he noticed, "Let's go this way Tsukimori-kun. I think you would be bored if I take you to a tour around the house. So I would take you to our practice room instead."

"Although I believe that your CD and music scores collections are more superb than mine, I hope you'll find something interesting there." She smiled and without further ado heading to the practice room.

When they got there she said, "Make yourself comfortable, you can look at anything you like." While she herself took a seat beside a window and looked outside. She assumed that he didn't want to talk with her, so she burried herself in her own thoughts.

But to her surprise he asked, "Don't you want to talk to me?"

"What do you mean, Tsukimori-kun?" She said.

"Well, we supposed to get to know each other Yamazaki-san." He said.

"Oh..., Well I suposed so," She said, "but I don't want to bother you Tsukimori-kun. Just feel free to do as you wish."

There's silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, he asked, "What piece do you practice right now?"

"It's The Devil's Thrill – allegro moderato," she said,"I'm not really get it yet. There's still imperfection here and there. Many imperfection to be precised." She laughed nervously.

"Let me hear you play," he said, "If that's fine with you." He added.

"Well... Okay. I'll play for you." She said, after a little hesitation. She prepared herself then played the song. Len gave her some advices and instructions to help her in her playing. After a while they stopped the tutoring.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun. I really appriciate it." She said, smiled hugely.

He suddenly asked, "What are you planning to do after highscholl, Yamazaki-san?"

She stuttered, "Of course I'm going to continue my music education. I'll try to enter a nice music college. And I'll pursue a career as a violin performer."

"It's a lot of hardwork you know," he said, "you couldn't afford any distraction, and obviously you couldn't slack off. If you would like to achieve your dream."

"I know Tsukimori-kun." She said, "I'm trying hard but I guess I'll never be as persistant as you are." She smiled.

"It applies for me too. That's why I couldn't afford any distraction." He said, "However this arrangement end up, I'm going to go to Europe this end of school year, and study with a maestro there."

Kaho understood completely that there's nobody could get in the way of Tsukimori-kun and his dream. She knows that she wouldn't want to be an obstacle for him, afterall his music is precious for her too.

Although she realized it, nevertheless she was taken aback by his speech. His tone was flat and cold, it's all of the fact that he needs her to understand, there's no emotion in it. She asked in a weak voice, "I think it's very inconvinient for you to have this kind of arrangement right now, right Tsukimori-kun?"

"I don't think so. I believe in my parents judgement." He said, "Since your purpose in life is not much different with mine and it's actually quite enjoyable to have your company, I think it's tolerable to have you as my wife."

"But I really need you to understand what is the most important thing in my life right now." He said."I don't want you to expect something more or less from me."

Kaho stunned with his statement. "So, you don't need to be married with me because you love me, Tsukimori-kun?" She asked in shock.

"I think love will come eventually." He said, "What really matter is that we can respect each other wishes and understand the consequences of that wishes." He said in serious tone.

"How about you, Yamazaki-san ?" He asked. "What do you think of this arrangement?"

"I... I'm still confused, Tsukimori-kun." She said, "But I know one thing for sure, Tsukimori-kun, that married without love would do nothing good to both of us."

After a short pause. "I think it's time for us to get back to our family," she said, "Let's get back to the living room, Tsukimori-kun." She got up from the sofa and marched through the door to get back to the others.

* * *

That night in her room, she contemplated her situation. Both of Yunoki-senpai and Tsukimori-kun definitley have been raised to accept the concept of arranged marriage.

Although Yunoki-senpai is not a 100% like the idea of arranged marriage, he would do what his obaa-sama told her to do. And Tsukimori-kun, to her utter amazement, believes in his parents judgement completely and accepts the arrangement without any doubt.

And... what she thinks about them... she wondered, images of Yunoki-senpai and Tsukimori-kun faces flashed on her mind. She sighed deeply, unconsciously holding the pendant of her necklace. _"What should I do?"_ She thought.

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV**

His mind wondered to his previous conversation with his obaa-sama.

_- Flash back -_

"Azuma-san, please make sure this proposal would go smoothly. I don't you to make any mistake. This is very important for our family." His obaa-sama said. "I had made a deal with Yamazaki-sama, If ever this proposal pull through your future education would be in music field, since you're going to support Yamazaki-clan extended business."

"Hai, obaa-sama." He said with a smile plastered on his face, "I would do my best on this proposal."

"_That's not a bad deal after all,"_ he thought, _"at least I would pursue something that really matter to me."_

He has to admit that there are lots of advantage if he would marry Kahoko. To have Kahako by his side, his personal toy, for the rest of his life is quite tempting. Finally, there would be someone who'll see him as who he is. He'll definitely get her. There's no way he would loose to Tsukimori-kun.

After that he took out a latest GPS tracking device from his bag. On the screen there's a red dot blinking. The device is tracking the where about of Kaho, he planted a chip on the necklace he gave to Kaho. He doesn't know why he had the urge to spy on her. He knew that his plan won't work if Kaho don't wear the necklace all the time. He's really glad when it turns out that Kaho wears the necklace everywhere she goes, so he doesn't need to force Kaho to wear the necklace all the time.

He could say that Kaho is in her mansion right now. _"I think she's preparing for the other introduction right now."_ He thought, felt slightly annoyed somehow. _"What's wrong with me... I felt annoyed? That's so unlike me..."_ He felt irritated. She really is making a mess in his life.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Okay... that's quite creepy... Azuma's snooping on Kaho's activities? He's a little overboard, isn't he? Well... Please review... _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note : **Greetings to everyone. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, happy reading and have fun. _

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – Meet You by Coincidence**

**KAHOKO'S POV**

It's Saturday morning, she had walked to the park leisurely this morning and had spent the whole morning practicing her new piece. She's quite satisfied with herself, her skill much improved lately, thanks to the instructions and advices given by Tsukimori-kun and her sister. Thrice this past two weeks, Tsukimori-kun popped out of nowhere during her practice session at school and offered to tutor her. He definitely knows how to tutor her on the violin, but they hardly talked about anything else.

There's something else happened, throughout the weeks. She always bumps into Yunoki-senpai wherever she goes. Every day they end up having lunch together, despite the fact that she changed her lunch spot every time. It made her brought a lunch box big enough for two after a few days, just to be prepared. She even bumped into him while she's going out to finish some errand in town. She sighed when she remembered all the teasing she received from Yunoki-senpai, and then blushed when she recollected the fact that her heart fluttered each time he's near.

Right now, she's going to have her lunch in a nice café near the park where she previously practiced. She's half expecting Yunoki-senpai to join her for lunch there, remembering his habit for the last two weeks. She smiled to herself for having such a wishful thinking, nobody knew she's having lunch here, except for her bodyguard that waits outside.

Like a wish come true, a hand holding a forget-me-not flower stretched from behind her. She gasped, turned around to see who hold the flower, and found a purple haired man smiled at her. She thought, _"Think about the devil and the devil come."_

"May I accompany you Kaho?" he said, "It looks like you need a company." He then put the flower in her hair.

"Thank you senpai," She said, felt her face blushed. "Please take a seat, senpai. It's a coincidence to meet you here." She said, "Do you have some errand in the neighborhood?"

"No, I don't have any errand around here." He said. Their conversation was cut by the waitress that came to take their order. After they finished ordering their food he said in a teasing voice, "I came here especially to meet you."

Kaho's face got redder. "You came here to meet me?" She asked in an unconvinced tone, "but how could you know that I'm going to be here?"

"I'm just guessing." he simply said, "Ah, here's the food coming, let's enjoy our meal before it gets cold Kaho." He changed the topic quickly before Kaho ask more question.

* * *

After lunch Azuma asked her to accompany him searching a present for his sister, Miyabi. So they went together after Kaho dismissed her bodyguard. They went to a jewelry shop because he intended to buy a ring for Miyabi's birthday present. He insisted that Kaho would be his model, and after a long while he found something suitable for Miyabi. It's already noon when they came out from the store.

After buying the present, Kaho would like to drop by at a music store some streets away from the jewelry store. Since it's inconvenient to take a ride there they decided to walk. Azuma started a conversation on their way to the music store, he said, "Obaa-sama told me that, if I marry you, I'm allowed to continue my music education, and that I'm going to support your family extended business in music industry."

Kaho snapped, turned her head to Azuma. "Really ?" She asked.

"Yes, she made a deal with your father." He said, "I guessed being married to you is not a bad thing after all. At least, for once I can do something that really matter to me."

Kaho eyes widen, she was surprised to hear his confession. He was never open to anybody about what he really wants in his life. He leaned closer to Kaho, "I guessed I won't let you go now, Kaho." He said, "After all, you're my key to freedom and my personal toy." He grinned evilly. "And to have you beside me for the rest of my life is surely quite tempting." He said, teasing Kaho.

She knew that he was just teasing, but it can't be help. She felt that every word that came out of her senpai mouth is the truth. It is true that, if he married her, he would get the most important thing that he really wants in his life. His freedom to continue pursuing music… His freedom…

The fact made another stab in her heart. She felt that her tears would explode anytime, so she hurriedly backed away from him. Before she left she said, "So, it's been concluded that like your family, you just see me as an asset. An asset to gain your freedom." She looked at him bitterly. "I think I don't need your company anymore senpai. Thank you for your time. I'll go by myself now." She said, "Please don't follow me." She walked away, leaving a stunned Azuma behind.

When she felt that she's out of his sight she ran without knowing her direction, then she's hiding in some random secluded alley that she passed. She slumped there and cried her inside out. She cried for a long time, trying to ease the pain in her heart. _"It hurts so bad when you realized the one that you love just see you as an object to achieve his goal."_ She thought, "_Wait, I'm in love with him?"_ She reminisced these past few months, and remembered every blush in her face, every flutter, every stab in her heart. She finally had to admit that she is in love with Azuma. She shed another tear.

"_What should I do now?" _She thought, _"As far as I can see there are two options for me."_

"_If I can bear this reality, I'll accept Yunoki-clan proposal in order to let him get his freedom. Maybe I can be happy when I see him happy with his life…"_ She contemplated, _"Or If I can't bear it, I'll refuse the proposal and accept Tsukimori-kun instead. At least whenever he's around, I can enjoy myself more. He's definitely a nice companion, and our mutual interest with the violin surely would bring us together. Even maybe, someday we'll fall in love with each other."_

"So what it would be for you Kaho?" She asked to herself, "Is this pain bearable?" She unconsciously caressed the pendant on her neck… It is concealed under her turtleneck shirt.

She got up from her previous slumped position, still a little disoriented. She tried to find her way to the main road again. She was surprised when realized the sunshine had gone. She started to walk quickly, felt quite uneasy with the place she ended up in. She picked up her hand phone and started to dial her chauffer number, when somebody grabbed her from behind. She thought that it was Azuma, she's very angry and already prepared to yell at him. But when she turned around she saw an unknown man, holding a knife in his hand.

She felt her knees trembled. The man told her to surrender her belonging, so she gave him her hand phone and purse. When the man tried to get her violin too, she begged him to let the violin be. She had spent some time trying to convince him that the violin would do no good for him, when suddenly there's a running step approached them. It made the man panicked; he stabbed Kaho in the stomach, grabbed her violin, and tried to escape.

Kaho collapsed to the ground, shocked by the sudden pain she felt on her she lost her consciousness, she could hear Azuma's voice, full of rage and worry, "Stay away from her!" He bellowed. With several more strides Azuma was able to approach the man but to Azuma's surprise the man swung his knife and slashed Azuma's chest.

Kaho gasped when she saw Azuma is bleeding, than she fell unconscious.

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV**

He's very surprised when he heard her spoke sternly to him. And He was more surprised when he saw her walked away calmly from him. This is the first time she spoke that way to him. It made him stunned, and made him let her went away.

He decided to get back to his car and ordered his chauffer to go home, but in the middle of the way he noticed that Kaho's spot on the tracking device had stopped in an inconvenient place. It's quite a dangerous place for her and soon it'll be dark.

He felt himself battling inside. One part of him would like to go home straight away, dejected by the fact that Kaho left him in the middle of a road without any consideration. But another part of him felt anxious and worried by the fact that Kaho is not in a safe place right now.

His later part won the battle; he ordered his chauffer to turn around. He got out from his car and walked toward her spot, from afar he could see her coming out from an alley. Suddenly, there's somebody behind her. He couldn't see clearly what the man did to her, but when he saw Kaho gave her hand phone and purse to the man, he knew that it's a bad omen. He broke into a run.

The next scene was like a horror movie for him. He realized that the man heard his closing steps and became panic. He just noticed that the man carried a knife with him, and with that knife the man stabbed Kaho, grabbed her violin, than tried to get away.

Voices screamed inside his head, _"NO… Not to my beloved Kaho."_ His eyes full of fright. He got there before the man escaped, but because his attention was divided between Kaho's condition and the man in front of him, the man managed to slash him in the chest. The man threw the violin case to make him loose his balance and managed to get away.

When finally he regained his balance he checked Kaho's condition. He didn't like what he saw, Kaho was unconscious, her face was very pale, and she lost a lot of blood. "Kaho, please hold on. I'll get you to a hospital in no time." He said. He disregarded his pain and carried Kaho in bridal style, walked as fast as he could to his car. When he finally managed to reach his car, he ordered his chauffer to get to a hospital as fast as possible.

Inside the car he tried to wake Kaho up, he tear some part of his shirt and pressed the cloth to her wound, hoping it would be able to slow down the bleeding. He whispered over and over again to her ear that she must survive, that he wouldn't forgive himself if she passed away. He squeezed her hand, _"Oh god, please don't let anything happen to her, not to the one I love."_

* * *

It's been hours since he arrived at the hospital. And it's been hours since she's in the operating room. He's been waiting for any news, coming out from that door. Yamazaki-san and Mizuno-san are there by his side, worries on both faces. Azuma had ignored the nurse order to rest, after being treated he insisted to be there.

While waiting for Kaho, the police came to ask him some question and description about the incident. He explained everything clearly and hoped the man will be captured soon. Before the police got away, he asked for them to look for a violin at the crime scene, told them that it belonged to the girl in the operating room. The police told him that if he found the violin he would give it back to him.

Finally, Kaho came out from the operating room still unconscious. The doctor said the operation went well and she'll recover perfectly. The stab didn't strike at fatal place. They sighed in relief, weak smile on their faces.

Azuma asked Yuki permission to spend the night by her side. Looking at determination in Azuma's eyes, Yuki allowed him to be there. All night long, he sat by her side, holding her hand and sometimes caressing her cheek. At some point he fell asleep with his head on her bed.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV**

She woke up, felt her body so sour and tense. She tried to move a little, but stopped when she felt a pain in her stomach. She tried to recollect the memory from last night event, when she got to the part where Azuma's chest was slashed by the man her eyes flung open. _What happened to him?_ She needed to find out fast.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a purple haired man asleep, his head on her bed, then the next thing she realized was there's a hand holding her hand. _"He's been waiting for me all night,"_ she thought, _"I assumed he's okay, but I'm sure he's been injured last night."_ She gazed at the purple haired man, a little worried with his condition. She couldn't help herself and started to caress his hair with her free hand.

Suddenly the door opened, Tomoko entered the room and squealed with joy when she saw Kaho awake. Azuma stirred from his slumber, when he saw Kaho he said, "How are you feeling?" He gazed intensely at Kaho.

"I think I'll be fine," Kaho said weakly.

Tomoko interrupted, "You need to freshen yourself Yunoki-san and get some proper rest. Your injury might get worse if you forced yourself too much."

Kaho's eyes widen, "You are injured !" She exclaimed, realized that she was not diluting last night when she saw him slashed. "Are you all right, senpai?" She worried very much.

"I'm in a much better condition than you are Yamazaki-san," he said, "There's nothing serious in my injury."

"But I saw him slashed you in the chest," She still unconvinced, and tried to peek at his chest. "And I saw you bleed."

"Don't be silly, Yamazaki-san. I'm fine." He said, "You should worry about yourself."

"Ja, I'll go home for now, please take care." He said.

"Senpai, thank you very much." She said.

"You're welcome." he said, "Be well soon." Then he went away.

A nurse came to clean Kaho up, before she left she handed over Kaho's necklace. It's been removed from Kaho's body when she entered the operating room yesterday. Kaho thanked her and put on the necklace right away. She caressed the pendant slowly, while her thought traveled far away.

Tomoko observed her sister closely, "He's not leaving your side since yesterday, you know." Tomoko said, "He's worried to death. I can see it in his face."

"You've found a nice man for yourself, Kaho." She said, smile on her face, "He's surely would protect you what ever happened to you."

Kaho shook her head sadly, "He did that just because of obligation, onee-sama." She said, "And maybe because, I'm the one who can get his freedom for him." The thoughtful face came back to her.

"What do you mean, Kaho?" Her sister asked.

"If I marry him, he would be able to continue his music education. Otou-sama made a deal with his obaa-sama." She said, "It's his dream… it's his passion in life… Music…" trailed away with her thought again.

"Ah, I think you're being nonsense, Kaho." She said, "I believe the man loves you so much. I can see it emanating from him." Kaho didn't answer to her statement, she already convinced herself that there's no love for her from Azuma.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, when Tomoko opened the door a police officer was standing outside. He was holding a violin case, after a short talk with Tomoko he handed the violin case and went away.

Tomoko closed the door and showed Kaho her violin case. Kaho was very glad that her violin back in a good shape. She felt very grateful to the police officer.

Tomoko said, "It seems like Yunoki-san had asked the police officer to find your violin in the crime scene. He wasn't able to bring it with him at the moment, he's too preoccupied, tried to carry you as fast as possible to the hospital, so he left it behind."

Kahoko stunned with the news. _"It's very considerate of him asking the police officer to find her violin."_ She thought, _"I guessed I'm in debt with him, as much as I'm in love with him." _She sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Tomoko asked, "I can tell from your facial expression right now."

Kahoko snapped her head, turned it abruptly to her. She stuttered a little, "I guessed, I'm in love with him." Sadness in her eyes, "I think I found out in the hard way, when I know for sure that he doesn't love me back."

"What was really happened to you yesterday, Kaho?" Tomoko asked, she's quite worried now.

"Nothing happened, onee-sama." She said, tired to fake a smile, refused to tell her anything.

Tomoko knows she won't be able to get anything from her so she let it go. "You've got to rest Kaho," she said. "Get some more sleep." Then she took a seat on one of the couch.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__I've been trying to write this chapter for almost 4 days now. And it seems my indecisiveness still hanging in the air... I rewrote several part of this chapter some times and still I'm not satisfied with it... :-( _

_Mmm... Please review. Thank you... _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note : **Thank you to everyone that read and review my fic, hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. _

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro, although if borrowing Azuma is probable... I WILL!! But if he's not end up with Kaho it would be a great waste, ne?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – Am I Just Self Pitying?**

**KAHOKO'S POV**

Kaho's father arrived from France Monday morning. He's so relieved to see Kaho is out of danger. He accompanied Kaho all morning in the hospital.

"Kaho, how could this happen to you?" He asked, "What were you doing in that alley at that time of night?"

"I already told you to be safe before I left for France." He said, "And I couldn't believe that your bodyguard left you alone there. I must talk to him immediately."

"I'm so sorry otou-sama to make you worried so much." She said, "But it's not Hiroshi-san's mistake to leave me there." (Hiroshi is her bodyguard)

"I dismissed him because I was going with Yunoki-senpai." She said, "We went together to buy Miyabi-san her birthday present."

"After we bought the present, I excused myself and went by myself because I wanted to buy some CDs in the music store." She said, "On the way I got lost and when I realized it, I was already in the alley and somebody grabbed me." She hoped her father would believe everything she said, she doesn't want him to know about the real reason she left Azuma that day.

"I'm truly sorry otou-sama." She said, "This would never happen again."

"You're very lucky you know, Yunoki-san was there to safe you." He said, "I think we should thank him properly." He felt that Kaho was hiding something from him. It's not logic, if they were buying present for Azuma-san's little sister surely Azuma-san would ensure Kaho's safety by escorting her home. Azuma-san surely brought up with some decent manner by Yunoki-clan and would insist to accompany her to the music store. But he doesn't want to force her to speak about it right now. Kaho needs her rest very much.

"Yes, I will otou-sama. I'm very grateful he saved me." Kaho said.

"Get some more rest Kaho, you really need it." He said, "I'll be here if you need anything."

* * *

After school that day Tomoko visited Kaho in the hospital again, when she arrived Kaho was asleep. Her father asked Tomoko to accompany him to the cafeteria to have something to eat. In the cafeteria they talked about Kaho.

"Do you know what really happen yesterday?" Yamazaki-sama said. "Kaho's been hiding something from me."

"I think so too." Tomoko said, "She's not telling me anything either."

"But I guessed it's about Yunoki-san." She said, "She's in love with him."

"You already told me about that Tomoko." He said, "Then what's wrong about it?"

"I was saying that I guessed there's something between them." She said. "I didn't say that I'm sure about it."

"But now, I'm sure. Kaho told me so." She said, "It seems she convinced that he doesn't love her back." Tomoko said.

"Oh… that's the problem." He said. "But you believe otherwise I presume?"

"Yuki and I believe so. But she convinced otherwise." She said, "I don't know what happen that day, but it seemed trigger that sentiment on her."

"I think I'll go meet Yunoki-san" He said. "I need to extend my gratitude to him and get some answer about the accident."

"I think you don't have to wait long." She said, "He' coming this way."

"I guessed I'm going now." She said, "You want to speak with him alone, I assumed."

"Yes that's right, thank you Tomoko." He said.

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV,**

He's back at the hospital, anxious to see Kaho again. He couldn't concentrate at school, but fortunately nobody seemed to notice. The guilt he felt these past 2 days doesn't decrease at all, although Kaho was already conscious and seemed to be quite well. He'll stay by her side as long as it is necessary, he promised to himself.

"Good afternoon Azuma-san." Yamazaki-sama said.

Azuma startled by the greeting, he didn't expect Kaho's father to be here in the hospital, he's not supposed to be in Japan anyway. "Good afternoon Yamazaki-sama." Azuma said, than bowed slightly, "How's Yamazaki-san doing? I hope she's all right."

"She's fine, thanks to you, Azuma-san." Yamazaki-sama said. "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter. I and my family are feeling a deep gratitude for you." He smiled and patted Azuma on the shoulder.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do." He said. "Actually, I need to apologize to you. It's my fault that she ended up in that alley that night."

"Really? Why do you think it's your fault Azuma-san?" Yamazaki-sama said.

Azuma hesitated for a while, at last he decided to tell the truth to Yamazaki-sama. "That day, I asked her to accompany me buying a gift for my younger sister. After we bought the gift, she wanted to look for some CDs at the music store nearby. We walked to the music store, on the way I made a conversation about our supposed arranged marriage."

"_As I suspected, Azuma-san indeed accompanied Kaho to the music store."_ Yamazaki-sama thought, Kaho was lying to him.

"I told her that our arranged marriage will be very advantageous for me, since I'll be able to pursue my education in music. And because of that fact, I'm very interested to have her by my side." He said, "I think she's offended by my speech. She suddenly said that she didn't need my company anymore and continued going to the music store by herself."

"At first I went back to my car, but it felt wrong to leave her alone, it's almost night time." He said, "So I went back to find her."

"When I found her in that alley, suddenly a man approached her from behind." He said, "I'm still too far to notice what happen. But when I saw her gave her thing to him, I understood something bad happened and started to run."

"I'm too late… He stabbed her and tried to get away." He said, "I'm so sorry, if I was not leaving her side that time, all of this wouldn't happen." His voice was full of grave and sorrow, and his eyes reflected guilt.

"I don't think it's your fault Azuma-san." Yamazaki-sama said. "She decided on her own will to be left alone. She's the one who's quite reckless to wonder around alone and ended up on that alley." He shook his head.

Azuma tried to shake a memory off of his mind, a memory of Kahoko on the stone pavement unconscious with so much blood everywhere; he suffocated unable to breath for a while. He finally snapped out of the memory when he heard Yamazaki-sama said something.

"Calm down Azuma-san, she's all right now." Yamazaki-sama said. "I think you want to see her right now? Let's go to her room together."

Azuma felt quite disturbed by the fact that Yamazaki-sama could see through him. "_I was unconsciously put my guard down in front of him_" He thought, "_Kaho is surely made a mess in my life_."

They walked to Kaho's room together in silent. Some step away from her room Yamazaki-sama suddenly stopped him and said, "Before you entered the room, I want to tell you something." He said. "Whatever your reason that makes you want to marry my daughter, please treat her well for the rest of your life."

"And, I would really appreciate, if you could show her a little love along the way." He said.

Azuma's eyes widen. _"What was he talking about?"_ He thought, _"Did he suggest that I would be the one who'll marry Kaho?"_

"_It's amazing that he wasn't enraged to the fact that I left her daughter alone the other night. But for him to decide that his daughter will marry me?"_ He thought, _"I couldn't believe this."_

Before he managed to say anything to Yamazaki-sama he said, "I'm going to schedule a meeting with your obaa-sama in a few days." He ended the conversation, took some step and entered Kaho's room without looking back again.

Azuma followed him swiftly, Yamazaki-sama speech is still nagging in his head but right now there's more important thing to attend to. He's so eager to see Kaho with his own eyes. When he entered the room he found out that the other concourse participants was already there. They greeted him when he entered the room, as usual Hihara was the loudest one among them. He almost sighed and definitely felt a disappointment running through his heart, he really wants to be alone with her. After a few minutes with them a sighed almost escaped his mouth again, he felt irritated by the attention given by all the other male participants. He felt relieved when finally they excused themselves.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV,**

This is her first day at home, after 3 days in the hospital finally she's got out. Now, she's in her room, lying on the bed, trying to get some rest. She's still weak and still can't walk by herself.

She recollected her day in the hospital. In her 3 days in hospital, Azuma visited her the most. She felt quite awkward at first, after all she was in the hospital because she fled from him the other day. Every day she told him that she was sorry to be a burden for him, sorry that she made him hurt, and told him that it's not necessary for him to accompany her in the hospital, but every day he kept showing up. Although his teasing and sarcasm didn't go away, his sincerity and determination to be by her side finally made her stop the blubber. It's still frustrating though, how could he seem to care so much about her when she knows for sure that he doesn't love her.

She sighed, "How could this man disturb my peace of mind very much?"

Suddenly her father came in to her room. He flashed a smile, "How do you feel, little Kaho?" He said, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I feel better otou-sama." She said, "Being home has a great affect on my health." She smiled sincerely.

After some other inquiries about her health, her eating appetite, and some more small talks her father began a serious conversation. "Kaho, why did you lie to me?" He said.

"Lied to you?" Kaho said, "What do you mean otou-sama?

"About the incident 3 days ago." He said, "You told me that Azuma-san didn't accompany you to the music store, he told me otherwise. He told me that he accompanied you, but on the way he offended you because he talked about arranged marriage to you and then you left him abruptly."

Kaho dropped her head down, she couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't want you to know about that part." She said weakly. "It's embarrassing. I'm so naïve; I don't think that he's capable of marrying me just because it's advantageous for him. I'm so shocked that's why I was running away."

"You should stop this nonsense Kaho." He said, "I'm sure he cares about you at some level."

"If he doesn't care about you he wouldn't risk his life to safe you the other day." He said, "And he wouldn't wait for you in the hospital all night long."

"If you couldn't say that it's love or care. You could find any other words that fit your judgment." He said, "But from my point of view, we, not just you Kahoko, should be very grateful for his help. If he's not saving you, you may not live today Kaho."

Kaho stunned by her father speech. It makes her feel ungrateful for what Azuma did for her. He saved her life, but the only thing that she kept in her mind is the fact that he doesn't love her. She doesn't keep the grateful feeling in her mind, or the worried feeling about Azuma's health condition, he got wound from the incident for god sake. _"Oh, how could I tell myself that I love him, when all I did these past few days was just self pitying."_ She thought.

"Kaho, I remember that I promise to let you choose your fiancée." He said, "I'm so sorry, but I must break my promise to you."

"Because of this incident I don't have any other choice but to accept Yunoki-clan proposal." He said, "I really am sorry Kaho, I would prefer you to marry Tsukimori Len. At least I know for sure that his family wants you because they think that you're the best choice for their son and not because your position in Yamazaki-clan."

"But as I said before I believe that Azuma-san cares about you enough to risk his own life." He said, "Because of that, I think he's worthy enough for you. Albeit his family intension behind this arrangement."

"Little Kaho, give both of you a chance and some time to know each other." He said, "You'll see that you and Azuma-san will be a very happy and loving couple in no time."

Kaho stunned, her father will accept Yunoki-clan proposal, or he has already accepted it before he came to talk with her. But either way, she knows that there's nothing can change her father decision. She couldn't believe how all of her family seems to be very stubborn to think that Azuma cares about her.

Well, to be honest, she had been thinking about it too a few minutes ago, right after she realized that she was just self pitying these past few days. Besides all the things her father told her, right now she knows that marrying him is the right thing to do. Other than to express her gratitude towards him, her main reason is that she wants him happy and lived his life to the fullest. "_I know I love him so much, so if this marriage can make him accomplish everything he cherishes in this life, I definitely do it_." She determined.

"Kaho are you listening?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm deep in my own world." She said. "I've been thinking about all of this. I guessed this is the best solution for us. I'll be his fiancée otou-sama."

His father was a little puzzled by her speech. He didn't expect her to accept his decision straight away. He had prepared so many different scenarios on his mind to help him win this argument, but it seemed that those scenarios were not needed. There's no argument at all, his daughter accepted the engagement straight away. _"Is there something wrong with her?"_ He thought.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, smiling slightly. "This is the least I can do for him."

"Good. I'm going to have a meeting with Yunoki-sama this night." He said. "We'll see the outcome later."

"I won't bother you any longer Kaho." He said, "Please have some good rest, sleep tight."

"Thanks, otou-sama." She said.

Strangely after her father departed, she felt her heart was at ease. All of the worries and sadness in her heart has gone, replaced by a new determination to pull this thing through. She finally felt drowsy and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_**Author's Note :** That's it... Kaho's father dropped the bomb, he finally decided that Kaho would be engaged to Azuma. Well, if I left the decision in Kaho's hand, I believed this story wouldn't end up anywhere near I want it to be... with her so dense and ever so stubborn Azuma (like annalisemarie99 said) ;-)_

_Happy reading... Please review... CU in the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note : **Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed my fic, they're a spirit boost for me to write this fic till the end. _

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 – Make Peace with Myself**

**AZUMA'S POV,**

"Azuma-sama, your obaa-sama wants you to join her immediately." The butler said. "I'll escort you there, please follow me." The butler turned around and started to walk back to where he came from.

Azuma knew that Yamazaki-sama and his obaa-sama had been helding a meeting for over than an hour now. He could guess what the meeting is about, recollected his conversation with Yamazaki-sama at the hospital a few days ago, it wouldn't be far from his engagement with Kaho. He prepared himself for the meeting with Yamazaki-sama and his obaa-sama, pulled himself together, and put his façade perfectly on his face. He has been preparing for this to happen, everything will be fine, he tried to convince himself. His thought flew to Kaho, he could imagine her reaction to this engagement, her negative reaction to be exact. He flinched to the thought that he would marry the woman he love the most, but she's not reciprocate his feeling.

Finally Azuma reached the meeting room. The butler knocked the door, when it's opened, the maid on the other side gestured him to enter the room. Inside the room Azuma saw his obaa-sama and parents along with Yamazaki-sama and Yuki-san. He bowed deeply to all of them, and took the seat that had been prepared for him.

"Good, you've finally joined us." His obaa-sama said, "Now we can continue our meeting."

"Azuma-san, Yamazaki-sama brought good news for our family." His obaa-sama continued, "As the head of Yamazaki-clan, he represented his clan and Yamazaki Kahoko especially to accept our proposal that ask Yamazaki Kahoko hand in marriage for you."

"I as the head of the clan had extended our sincere gratitude on the acceptance, but I think you should properly extend you gratitude personally." She said.

On the cue Azuma said, "I am deeply grateful for Yamazaki-clan acceptance on my proposal to Yamazaki Kahoko." He smiled with his perfect smile and bowed deeply. "But may I ask a question?"

He saw his obaa-sama shoot a sharp glance to him, but before she could cut in Yamazaki-sama replied his request with a positive gesture. He asked, "I understand that Yamazaki-clan has accepted the proposal, but may I know the sentiment of the lady in question?"

He could feel that his obaa-sama was very mad at him. He's at the edge of destroying an engagement that she seek the most.

"I understood that you have a doubt with her answer, more over she's not present here at the moment." Yamazaki-sama said, "Of course you could understand with her condition right now, it's not possible for her to come to this meeting."

"But I can assure you that she also accepts your proposal without any doubt." Yamazaki-sama said sincerely, a smile on his face.

His eyes widen, he couldn't believe that she accepted his clan proposal. This can't be, he must speak with her himself, he determined. Before there's awkwardness between them he said, "Then I would also like to extend my gratitude personally to her." He bowed once again and smiled his fake smile again.

"I will deliver your gratitude for her." Yamazaki-sama said.

The situation seemed to appease his obaa-sama anger towards him, she said, "Now we can continue our previous talk about Azuma-san and Kahoko-san's engagement party and later we would discuss about Azuma-san future education and role on your company."

"Yes, let's discuss the first issue." Yamazaki-sama said, "Firstly, we should decide when the engagement party will take place. Although this meeting officially binds the two families on an engagement we still need to announce it to our relations. I think, after considering some factors, there are 2 options in which we can hold the engagement party. The first one is in one month time, or the second we delay it for over 9 months."

"The first option is due to the fact that Azuma-san will have his final exam in high school and placement exam for college in less than 3 months. I don't want to disturb his preparation on his future education." Yamazaki-sama said, "While the other option to delay the engagement for 9 months is due to the fact that he would have to adjust to his college life first, which I presume wouldn't be anywhere near Japan. It would be difficult for him to come back to Japan before the first semester end."

"The second option is unacceptable. The delay is too long, it would cause some bad rumour from our relations and other family and it could cause uncertainty between the family." Azuma's obaa-sama said. "I prefer the first option."

"I quite agree with you." Yamazaki-sama said, "But there's another weakness on the first option. On such short time, we only manage to prepare a simple engagement party. Would it be a problem for you, Yunoki-sama?"

"I think it's more acceptable than the first option." She said.

"How do you feel about it Azuma-san" Yamazaki-sama inquired his son-in-law to be.

His obaa-sama threw a look that said, "_It's not Azuma's place to accept or reject the arrangement_". But nevertheless, the question had been asked and Azuma replied, "I think there would be no problem on my side, as long as there's no objection from Yamazaki-san part."

"I'm sure Kahoko-san would not object to the arrangement." Yamazaki said, "And you should call her Kahoko from now on Azuma-san, you are engaged to be married to her anyway." He smiled.

"Then we came to a second discussion, about your future education." Yamazaki-sama said, "As your obaa-sama had informed you. In the future, I want you to handle a branch of Yamazaki-clan business. As you can see, my family is not a big one. I only have 2 children, Yuki will lead Yamazaki-clan after I retired, so I hope you and Kahoko would handle our business in music industry."

"That's why I hope you would continue your music education in college." Yamazaki-sama said. "These are some catalogues and information from some college that hold music education for you to read. Most of them are in Europe, since my colleagues mostly there. But I heard that you've been accepted in Julliard? If you decided to attend Julliard it's fine with our clan. Either way, it's your decision to make."

"I'll try my best to fulfill your expectation, Yamazaki-sama." Azuma said.

"Thank you, Azuma-san." Yamazaki-sama said, "And please, calls me otou-sama from now on."

"Hai, otou-sama." Azuma said without hesitation.

"I think that's all we need to discuss today." Yamazaki-sama said, "I guessed we excuse ourselves for now." He got up then bowed to Yunoki-sama, followed by Yuki.

Yuniko-sama bowed back and said, "Azuma-san, please escort Yamazaki-sama to his car."

"Hai, obaa-sama." Azuma said. They got out from the meeting room and walked towards the main entrance. On the way Azuma asked, "Otou-sama, I heard that Kahoko was already out from the hospital. Is it correct?"

"Yes, Kahoko was out from the hospital this morning." Yamazaki-sama said. "She's at home right now."

"May I come to visit her sometime?" Azuma asked.

"Of course you may." Yamazaki-sama said, "You can come anytime."

Before Yamazaki-sama stepped in to his car he said in a low voice, "Remember what I told you in the hospital Azuma-san, I hope you treat her well." His voice is so serious.

"Hai, I'll try my best otou-sama." Azuma said with all his heart. Then he went back to his room after Yamazaki-sama's car out of sight.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV,**

It's a lovely day, Kaho was enjoying the afternoon in the garden. It's good to be outside after several days trapped inside her room. Her health is getting better, she has been able to walk by herself although still not in a long range. After a while she intended to go to the practice room. It's been a while since she last practiced her violin. She stood up, getting ready to walk inside when some footsteps approached her.

"Ojou-sama, Yunoki-sama is here to visit you." He bowed then stood a little far from the two.

"Yunoki-senpai, it's nice to see you." Kaho said politely, she's a little nervous, it's the first time they see each other after her father accepted the proposal. "I'm on my way to the practice room. Would you care to join me?"

"Good afternoon, Kaho." He smiled, "It's nice to see you too. I brought these for you." He handed a small package of fruit assortment and a bouquet of flower.

She accepted the gift, "Thank you so much senpai. The bouquet is so beautiful." She handed the gift to the waiting butler. "Please, take these to my room, thank you."

"Let me escort you to the practice room." He said. He looked around, looking for something. "I see you don't need a wheel chair anymore, are you sure you can walk to the practice room from here? It's quite a long walk you know." He stepped closer, "I can carry you if it's too far for you." He smiled teasingly.

"No, it's not necessary. It's not that long anyway. I'm sure I can walk by myself." Kaho gaped, she blushed deeply. "_Ugh… he always teases me, and it never fails to make my heart flutter_." She thought.

"Nevertheless, let me hold you. I don't want you to trip over along the way." He said, his arms wrapped her on the waist firmly.

She felt very self conscious with him so close. They walked slowly, she couldn't deny that his arm felt comfortable around her waist. Her heart was beating fast. When they finally reached the practice room she felt very exhausted, although she didn't want to show it to Azuma.

He helped her seat down on a sofa. "So what are you going to do here?" He asked, "I don't think you could practice with your condition right now. You barely made it here."

She stunned, "_How could he know that I'm so exhausted_." But instead telling him the truth she said, "Of course I'm going to practice, what else I'm going to do." She pouted a little. She tried to get up by herself but found that her strength was not enough then dropped back to her seat.

"I told you so." Azuma said, smugness in his face. "Hmm, since you can't play your violin right now. Let me play something for you." He walked towards the piano, "I played this especially for you. And Kaho, nobody has to know about this." He sat on the piano bench and started to play a very beautiful song, _Piano Sonata In C Major_.

When Azuma finished playing the piece he heard Kaho clapped for him cheerfully. "It's so wonderful, I was surprised you can play the piano too." She smiled sincerely. "I'm envious of you, Yunoki-senpai. You're so good at everything." She wondered why he doesn't want anybody to know that he can play the piano, but she's too afraid to ask him.

Azuma took a seat beside Kaho. "How could you still call me Yunoki-senpai, Kaho?" he said, "I'm your fiancée after all."

Kaho blushed deeply. "But... senpai…"

Azuma cut in, "Ne… ne… What have I told you Kaho? Don't call me Yunoki-senpai." He said, "Just call me Azuma."

"Okay, Azuma-s…" Before Kaho could say 'san' behind his given name, he stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. "No, 'san' either." He said, "You will call me Azuma from now on even in public. Let me hear you once again." evil grin on his face.

"Azuma…" She simply said, this time she stared straight in his eyes, it felt quite good to call him by his given name.

"That's very nice, coming from your mouth." He said without any hint of teasing this time. Then suddenly he planted a kiss on her forehead, a light one.

Kaho couldn't say anything, she simply stared at him. "_This man really knows how to play with a woman's heart._" She thought. She snapped from her shock state when she heard him saying.

"I just remembered, I want to ask you something." He said, "Your father told me that you accepted this arranged marriage without any doubt. Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true." Kaho said without any doubt.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I always assume that you don't accept the concept of arranged marriage."

"Yes, I was. But now, I don't have any objection about it." She said, her voice was even without any doubt.

"Is this related to the fact that I saved your life?" He asked. "You don't have to repay me you know. I did it willingly." He felt a little bit strange. _"There's something wrong with her, she's the one who fled away from me the other day."_ He thought.

"You don't have to worry, Azuma." She said, "I will marry you without doubt, whatever my reasons are." She smiled sincerely.

"And by any chance, may I know what your reasons are?" He asked, quite curious with her statement.

"You don't need to know that either, Azuma." She said, "Let me kept it a secret for our own sake."

"_I don't believe this, she wants to keep a secret from me? Definitely, there's something wrong. She's not her usual self. Is she sick? Apart from her stab wound of course_." He thought mentally. His hand reached to her head, _"No she's not having a fever"_

Kahoko laughed freely for the first time in the present of Azuma, "So how's your verdict sensei?" She said teasingly. "I'm not ill, am I?"

Azuma raised one of his eyebrow, "Are you feeling fine Kaho?" He asked, "I think you should get back to your room and get some rest." He held Kaho's hand, trying to get her up, intending to bring her to her room immediately, and maybe calling a doctor.

But Kaho slapped his hand gently, "Silly, I'm not ill. I'm quite conscious of what I was saying, Azuma." Another smile on her lips. She's already making peace with this future she'll be living. She's going to be his wife, and she's not going to regret any single moment of it. "_He'll pursue the dream of his life. Somewhere in the future, when he doesn't need me anymore, I'll let him go._" She promised herself.

"Nevertheless, I think you need to rest now. I've been disturbing you too long." He said, being stubborn that there was something wrong with his Kaho. His arms were suddenly around her, prepared to carry her bridal style. But somebody knocked at the door and then opened it, he let go his arms from Kaho. The butler came in with a wheel chair in front of him.

"Yunoki-sama, I think you'll need this." The butler said, "And Yamazaki-sama has asked you to dine with the family. What should I tell him?"

"Tell otou-sama that I'll be delighted to join the family dinner." Azuma said with a smile, but deep inside he grunted. "_The butler couldn't pick any better timing, when he showed up with the wheel chair_." He thought, "_I wished I could tease Kaho a little bit more by carrying her bridal style to her bedroom._"

"I'm going to deliver your answer right away. Excuse me." He bowed than disappeared.

* * *

_**At Dinner Time, **_

**KAHOKO'S POV,**

"So how's your school today Azuma?" Yamazaki-sama said.

"It's great. There are a lot of new things that I learned today." He said politely.

"Hmm, I hope Kaho will be able to catch up on her study." Yamazaki-sama said. "Fortunately, her doctor said that from tomorrow she can go to school again."

"Don't worry otou-sama, I will tutor Kaho in her study." Azuma said.

"It's very nice of you, but don't you think you'll need to concentrate on your study first?" Yamazaki-sama said.

"It will be fine." He said, "I have to restudy some of the subject myself anyway."

"It won't be a problem then." Yamazaki-sama said, "You must thank him Kaho."

"Hai." She said, "Thank you very much sen…, mmm, Azuma." She changed the way she called him on the last moment, knowing that Azuma would be very upset if she didn't call him the way he wanted. "_Uh… Oh… I would be spending so much time with him, if he's going to tutor me_." She thought, another thumping in her heart. "_Just think about it as a practice, in the future I'll spending almost every day with him by my side._"

Her family realized the change Kahoko made on the way she calls Azuma. There's a faint smile on their faces.

After the dinner finished Azuma excused himself. "Thank you for dinner tonight, it's superb." He said, "I'll excuse myself now." He bowed to Yamazaki-sama.

"You're welcome and thank you for your company Azuma. It's nice to have you here." He said.

"You're welcome, otou-sama." He said, "See you at school tomorrow Kaho." He turned his face to Kaho, smiled then left.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Hmm... I think I've been procrastinating with the engagement part. I want Azuma to have some more time teasing his precious Kaho, while the ever so dense Kaho to do something that surprised Azuma. Uh... Oh... I really am addicted by this pairing. _

_Like I always said, I hope you'll have a happy reading, and please review... Ja mata ne!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note :_** _Thank you for your review, minna-san... Here comes the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. This chapter was originally twice at length. Because I think it's too long to have a chapter with almost 6000 words in it, I chopped it into 2 separated chapters. Although the next chapter will be uploaded a few days from now. There's some part of it I'm still unsure about._

_**Disclaimer : **I don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – I Don't Want to Die Right Now**

**KAHOKO'S POV**

"Are you ready Kaho?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said, grabbing her bag and violin case. "Let's go onee-sama." She was a little bit hyper. It was her first day back to school and she felt excited, she missed Mio, Nao, and all of her friends so much.

"If you need me or Hiroshi-san, you just call okay?" Tomoko said. "Don't move around too much, you're body still recovering."

"Hai." Kaho said. They entered the car, heading for school.

Arrived at school, Kaho could see through the car window that Azuma was being surrounded by his bodyguards and fan girls. She sighed, "If they found out I'm engaged with Azuma, they'll kill me for sure." She was unintentionally saying it out loud. Her sister giggled, "They surely will make your day tough for a while." She said, "But Azuma-san will protect you, don't worry Kaho-chan." And both of them stepped out from the car.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S AND AZUMA'S POV**

"Finally ! I couldn't believe I had to wait for her this long." He thought, smirking internally. He has been standing near the school gate for almost 10 minutes now, waiting for Kaho. He wanted to escort her to her classroom. The price he must pay for waiting for Kaho on public space is being surrounded by his crazy fans, that's what his term now for those girls, 'crazy', not just merely 'annoying' as before. Although he felt very annoyed but his perfect smile plastered on his face, every greeting and smiles, he answered politely. With Kaho's car stopped at the front gate he excused himself from his 'crazy' fans, walking closer to her car.

The door opened and Tomoko appeared, followed by Kaho. "Ohayou, Tomoko nee-sama, Kahoko." He said, smiling, than focusing his attention to Kaho. "How do you feel today, Kaho?" He could see that Kaho cringed when he called her Kaho in front of everybody, but he doesn't care. He wants everybody to know that he's engaged to her.

"I feel good, senpai." Kaho said weakly, didn't dare to look him in the eye. She's hoping badly that nobody heard what he said earlier, "_If he got mad at me because I didn't call him Azuma, I will deal with it later. I don't want to die now_." She thought. She felt Hiroshi-san by his side, holding her hand, ready to escort her to class. But suddenly she heard Azuma said.

"That's not necessary, Hiroshi-san." Azuma said, "I'll accompany her to class myself." His face was full of authority. "_Oh, no. You will not get away from me Kaho_." He thought. He replaced Hiroshi-san place by her side, held her hand and said, "Are you ready Kaho?"

"Hai." She said. Her face blushed furiously. By this time, everybody's eyes were on their little scene. His bodyguard's eyes were bulging, staring at her with a deep dislike and envy. But when their gaze shifted to Azuma they squealed and said, "As expected from Yunoki-sama, he is always so considerate to anybody in need of his assistant." Another squealed, "Oh, how I wish it was me…" then those bodyguards eyes drifted into a daydream. Tomoko giggled slightly at their behavior and waved goodbye to Kaho, retrieved to her own class.

They walked slowly, leaving those annoying bodyguards behind. When they were out of their hearing range, Azuma asked, "Why didn't you call me Azuma?" A foul aura came out of his body.

Kaho shivered slightly, "_Uh... Oh… I'm in trouble now_." She thought. Keeping her stance, she said, "I don't want to die today, Azuma." She shifted back to her supposed way to call him. "Don't you observe the way they looked at me? Just because you escorted me to my classroom they're ready to kill me onsite. I don't know what will happen to me if they found out that I call you Azuma '_for the least_' or '_for the worst_' found out that I'm… I'm… your fiancée." She stumbled and shuddered a little when she's trying to get the word out of her mouth. She felt irritated with Azuma's lack of consideration.

Azuma felt more annoyed now. _"Oh, so now the ever so dense Kaho was taking notice of what everybody else was thinking, ne?"_ He thought. "Do you think I will let anything happen to you?" He said, "It's better for them to know that you're my fiancée, they won't dare to disturb you any longer if they knew."

Kaho looked at him unconvinced, and continued the walk without any word. In front of her class room she thanked Azuma, "Arigatou, senpai." Still stubborn about '_didn't want to die today_'. His face was full of irritation, he whispered, "I'll punish you for this later Kaho." continued in a normal voice, "You're welcome, dear Kaho." Loud enough to make sure that everybody in her class heard what he said, smirked evilly then walked away to his own class, leaving red faced Kaho behind.

"_Oh… Stubborn Azuma!!_" She yelled on her mind. She realized everybody was staring at her. She took a seat on her desk, hoping she could burry herself in it. Luckily, before Mio and Nao could ask her any question the teacher entered the class. She sighed, _"This is going to be a long… What? Day? Week? Semester?"_ She groaned to herself.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV**

The lunch break bell rang far too soon to her liking, she dreaded Mio and Nao questions about the scene this morning. As soon as the teacher out of sight, Mio and Nao turned their head to her. Before there's salvation for her, they started their questioning.

"So, Kaho-chan. What happened to you and Yunoki-senpai?" Mio asked, her eyes glittered and her smile mischievous. "I heard him called you 'dear Kaho' this morning."

"Is it possible that the heroic rescue scene had made both of you falling in love with each other?" Her eyes blinked, daydreaming at the possibility then squealed with joy. "Tell me, tell me!!!"

"There's nothing happen between me and Yunoki-senpai, Mio." She said, trying to make her voice even, but blushing furiously instead. "You must've been misheard what he said."

"But why he escorted you here?" Mio asked, still refusing to let it go. "You could be escorted by Tomoko-sama instead right?" She asked for a support from Nao.

"Well, we accidentally met by the gate, and he generously offered himself to escort me, since he thought that Tomoko nee-sama won't be able to escort me all the way here." Kaho said, hoping badly that the explanation would suffice. But before there's any other question out from her friends mouth, a voice from the door cut their conversation.

"Kahoko, let's have our lunch together, shall we?" Azuma asked, standing by the open door. Fortunately, the class was deserted besides the four of them. Mio and Nao threw a '_we know there's something between the two of you_ _and we'll talk later_' look and then they hurriedly went away from the class after slightly bowed to Azuma.

Kaho eyes went wide, her cheek blushed deeply, and she slightly pouted to Azuma. She almost tempted to deny his request but she knows that she won't win from him. So she said, "Where are we going to have our lunch?"

"At the cafetaria of course, I did't bring a meal box with me. So I must purchase my lunch." He said. "_Well, usually there would be one of those 'crazy' fans bring me lunch_." He thought.

"No… No…" She panicked, "_A big exposure on their tête-à-tête on the first day she's back at school? Surely that's not a good idea_." She thought. "We don't need to go to the cafeteria. I brought a big enough lunch box for the two of us, Azuma." She said, "Let's just eat in the garden, it's not too far. I still can't walk too far you know." Making an excuse for herself.

"Okay, you won this time Kaho." He said. "Let's eat in the garden." He stretched his hand to support her.

They had their lunch peacefully in the garden, since Kaho made sure that they were eating in the most secluded part of it. The lunch box felt good, this time it was sushi assortment made by her sister. "_Tomoko nee-sama is surely a good cook, I must learn to cook from her._" She made a note to herself. She didn't realize that there's rice on her cheek.

Azuma's hand reached to her cheek to get rid of it. "You're eating like a small child. " He teased her. "There's rice on your cheek, and you don't even realize it." He chuckled when he saw Kaho blushed, her hand lifted to her cheek to check it out.

"It's gone, I already got it rid from your lovely face." He teased again, enjoying the effect he made to her. Her face now burned, she gaped, not knowing what to say to him. "But now, your face looked dumb with that expression." He said sarcastically.

Kaho's face turned from embarrassment to irritation. "Oh… You always tease me Azuma. Don't you ever get tired of it?" She asked.

"I don't think I will, my dear Kaho." He chuckled even more when he saw Kaho's pouted mouth. "Let's get back to your class Kaho. It's not much time left before the bell rang."

She packed her lunch box then they started to walk back to her class room. In the middle of the way she suddenly stopped. "Azuma, would you please do not address me as Kaho in front of our friends?" She said, "I don't think I'm ready to let everybody know about us."

"You know it's quite hard for me to readjust and catch my lessons." She said, "And the story about us will surely make everything more complicated. Even more, I don't want your study to be disturbed by this thing."

"I won't be disturbed by this thing. And haven't you considered what I said earlier this morning?" Azuma said. "Our engagement party will be held in less than a month Kaho. So everybody will know about it sooner or later. I think it's better for them to know about it sooner because when they knew I am engaged to you they won't dare do anything to you. Of course, there'll be a fuss in the first two weeks or so, but it will go eventually."

"If we don't make it clear right now, everybody will be speculating and this fuss would take longer than it has to be." He said, "And Kaho, I won't keep my distance from you whether you like it or not. I'm too addicted to you, you know." His teasing tone was back in his voice.

"Azuma, I'm serious…" She was quite desperate to make him understand.

"And I'm serious too, Kaho." He said. "Or are you having a second thought about this engagement?"

"No, I'm not having a second thought about this." She said clearly. "It's just that…" A finger stopped her sentence.

"Ssh…" Azuma said. "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you." He pulled Kaho into an embrace.

Kaho stunned, she couldn't move. Her thought screamed for her to push Azuma away, but her body enjoyed his embrace very much. "_Why he seems to care about me so much… It makes it harder for me to play my part on this engagement. Oh, how much I wish that he loves me back_." She thought.

While on the other side. "_I love you so much, Kaho. I'll find a way to be loved by you._" He thought. He let go his embrace and looked at her, ready to find a sign of rejection from her, but to his surprise he found none. Without anymore word, he held her hand and led her to her class. They too deep in their own world, until they didn't notice a pair of eyes were watching their little moment together.

In front of her class he said, "See you tomorrow, Kaho. Thanks for the meal. Btw, I won't be able to pick you up after school, so call Hiroshi-san to pick you up." He then walked away.

She sighed, walking to her desk. Her hand reached for her hand phone, ready to dial Hiroshi-san's number, but canceled the action. She feels strong enough to walk by herself to the front gate. Mio and Nao were watching her expression, when they saw that she has a lot in her mind they canceled their intention on bombarded her with questions again.

* * *

When finally the final bell rang, she gathered her things. She's walking together with Nao and Mio, when suddenly Tsuchiura called her from afar. She stopped her step, but because Nao and Mio were quite in a hurry they went ahead of her, waving goodbye at Kaho and Tsuchiura.

"Good afternoon, Tsuchiura-kun. It's nice to see you." She smiled sincerely.

"It's nice to see you too Yamazaki-san." He said, "How do you feel today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She said.

"So where are you heading?" He asked.

"I'm going to go home straight away. I still need a lot of rest." She said, "So what can I do for you Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Well, anou…, actually I need to ask you something." He said, a little bit uncomfortable.

"What would you like to ask?" She smiled brightly. "Just shoot it out."

"Well, anou…" He said nervously.

"Why are you so nervour all of a sudden Tsuchiura-kun." She said, confused. "It's just me you know."

"Actually, I accidentally saw you and Yunoki-senpai at lunch in the garden today, Yamazaki-san." He blushed, "_Why do I need an explanation to what I was seeing_." He thought, a little bit irritated by his illogic action. "Well, I saw Yunoki-senpai was hugging you as a matter of fact. I just wanted to know, was he bothering you in anyway?" He was sure that Kaho didn't hug him back.

Kaho shocked to know that Tsuchiura saw her with Azuma in the garden. If he saw both of them, maybe there was somebody else saw them too. She panicked, "_What I'm going to tell him_?" She asked herself. "_How about I told Tsuchiura that I was feeling a little bit down with my condition right now and Azuma was just being supportive._" She thought to herself, but felt that hugging was way too intimate to show a female friend that a male friend was being supportive. "_He won't buy it_", she thought. Suddenly Azuma's words were coming across her mind, _"If we don't make it clear right now, everybody will be speculating and this fuss would take longer than it has to be."_

"_He's right._" Kaho thought, "_I should tell Tsuchiura the truth._"

"Yamazaki-san, are you allright?" Tsuchiura a little worried with her silent. "He didn't do anything to you right?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Tsuchiura-kun. I'm so sorry to make you worried." She said hurriedly. "Azuma didn't do anything wrong." Smiled reassuringly, didn't realize that she addressed Azuma by his given name.

Tsuchiura eyes widen in shock. Before he could say anything, Kaho continued her speech. "Azuma was just comforting me, I felt quite uneasy at that moment."

"I noticed you addressed him by his given name, Yamazaki-san." Tsuchiura said, suspicion was clear in his voice.

Kaho blushed, she really didn't realize it. She's got used to it. She stuttered a little before answering the question, "Anou… Yes, I am. I guessed I must tell you the truth Tsuchiura-kun." She said, "Well actually, I'm… I'm… engaged to Azuma." She swallowed hard after she said those words.

"What???" Tsuciura yelled, he wasn't expecting this kind of explanation from her. "_If she said that she's going out with Yunoki-senpai I would buy it a little, but engaged??? She must be kidding me_." He thought. "You're kidding right_?_" He asked.

She cringed to his reaction. "No I'm not kidding, Tsuchiura-kun." She said shortly.

"So… You're both in love with each other?" He asked.

"_Now, that's a question I wasn't ready to answer_." She thought. "_How's to answer that question?_"

Finally she said, "In one way or another." smiling weakly. "_In a one sided way to be exact_." She said mentally, "_I shouldn't tell him the truth in the first place._" regretting her decision.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, confused by her statement.

She took a deep breath. "It's an arranged marriage, Tsuchiura-kun." Finally she told him the truth.

"An arranged marriage?" Tsuchiura yelled once again. "Don't you mind with that?"

"No, I don't mind. Not in the slightest bit." She said without doubt. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." She smiled sincerely.

He didn't know what to say, felt unappropriate to poke around, he finally said, "Then I should congratulate you Yamazaki-san. Congratulation on your engagement."

"Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun." She said, "I'm sorry, I've got to get going now. Ja matta ne, Tsuchiura-kun !" She walked to her awaiting car. Once she was inside she sighed deeply, "_That was a though conversation_." She thought, "_But Azuma was right. If I explained properly to them they will stop bug me_." She thought about it on her way home.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Mmm, heavy warning, Azuma is very...very... OOC on this fic. While overly possesive might be one of his true character but overly protective and caring are definitely OOC. Nevertheless, falling in love can make people change drastically ne? I surely feel like it on this fic... _

_Anyway... happy reading... Please review, your comments and suggestions are very welcomed. CU in the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note : **Here comes the next chapter. thanks for sagittariusleo, Twilight Cherry, maripas, annalisemarie99, and saiunkokulover for reviewing my last chapter. Enjoy the next chapter._

_**Disclaimer : **As always, I don't Own La Corda D'Oro._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14 – One Condition for You**_

_**The next day,**_

**AZUMA'S POV**

He's on his way to school, sitting on his car, looking outside the window. He repeated his plan for today with Kaho. He will walk her to class; have a nice lunch together, and later this afternoon go to his family's tailor with Kaho, measuring her for an outfit for the engagement party. He thought, "_This time she'll be dressed properly. I'll have a dress designed for her personally_."

When he reached the front gate, he saw Kaho's car departed, the owner was already walking a few step through the gate, while her sister was nowhere to be seen. "_There's something wrong_," he thought, his bodyguards and fans were looking at Kaho with a killing gaze. He even saw that his bodyguards started to speak to Kaho. It was something unpleasant, he could see from Kaho's face. He opened the door quickly without waiting his chauffer to open it for him, and strode to her side.

"How dare you take advantage of Yunoki-sama's kindness!" One of his bodyguard said, "He was kind enough to help you the other day, but how could you use your condition to lure him into such thing." She waved a copy of a picture to Kaho's face. "Do you think you deserve him?" Her voice was mocking. It was amazing how when people engulfed on their own world they failed to notice their surroundings. They didn't notice that Azuma was approaching in high speed and heard their speech to Kaho.

"Ohayou, minna-san." He said, smiling widely, taking his place beside Kaho. They startled when finally they noticed he was there. "Ohayou, Yunoki-sama." They greeted him in unison with surprised faces, the bodyguard that spoke earlier with Kaho tried to hide the picture she held in her hand.

"May I know what's this all about?" Azuma asked politely, "You were quite loud while it's so early in the morning." When there's no respond came from his bodyguards, he said, "Let me see the paper you've been holding." He stretched his hand, demanding the bodyguard to give him the picture.

She gave the picture unwillingly to him, when he saw what's on the paper he said, "It's quite a nice picture don't you think?" He gave a warm smile that really, really, fake. The picture captured him, hugging Kaho in the garden yesterday. "May I know where do you get this from?" He asked, this time insisting to be answered by his bodyguards.

One of them stuttered, "I found it slipped in my locker this morning, Yunoki-sama."

"So you don't know who took the picture?" He asked.

"Hai…" She answered weakly.

"_There's somebody who tried to provoke these girls_." He thought, "_I need to find who it is fast._" He switched his attention to Kaho. She's been quite a long the talk, quite pale. "Are you okay, Kaho?" He said, "You look quite pale." He cursed those 'crazy' girls inside his head.

"I'm fine Azuma." She said, smiling weakly.

There was a small gasped from the audience. There was no mistake; they heard Azuma and Kaho addressed each other by their given name. Before the bodyguards could say or do anything, Azuma said, addressing his 'crazy' fans, "I think it's not a good thing to accuse somebody without any ground, isn't it minna-san?" keeping his perfect face smooth. His fan girls cringed with his speech, blushing heavily.

"I'm so sorry that I caused this misunderstanding with everyone." He said, "And I'm so sorry that Kaho and I didn't announce this happy news any sooner." His face was full of fake guilt. "The truth is we were engaged to each other." He said, "So, it would be natural for me to support her when she needed it, ne? Although, I must admit that it's quite improper for me to hug her in public place."

"For my action, I deeply apologize." He said, bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, no. We're the one who should apologize to you, Yunoki-sama." One of his bodyguard said, "We only concerned of your well being, Yunoki-sama."

"Thank you for your concern." He said, flashing his charming smile, "Now that you know the truth, there wouldn't be any more problem right?"

"Of course Yunoki-sama." They said in unison. Then after stuttered for a while they said. "Congratulation on your engagement, Yunoki-sama, Yamazaki-san." They bowed.

"Thank you, minna-san." He said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to escort Kaho to her class room." He held Kaho's hand and led her to her class, leaving his bodyguards fainted from the shocking news they just received.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV**

Kaho was mentally depressed by the intimidation, more over when she saw her picture with Azuma on the girl's hand. But, she determined not to show them that she's a bit scared. She prepared herself to answer the girl's mockery when suddenly Azuma appeared out of nowhere. She recognized Azuma's tone so well, it was as sweet as honey but behind the sweetness there's a slight indication of irritation. She's quite relieved when she saw him, "_Well, that's something new._" She thought, "_I was never imagined that I can be relieved to see him._" She kept quite though when Azuma posed some questions to the girls, not quite listening, busy with her own thought. She was curious about the person who took the picture, "_Who could it be?_" She thought. So when Azuma asked her whether she's okay or not, she answered automatically, "I'm fine Azuma." smiling weakly.

She heard some people gasped around her. She realized her mistake when she saw their expressions, _"What did I call him earlier? Azuma, I think?"_ She thought, "_Oh my god, what have I said? I'm in a deep trouble._" She was ready to runaway, trying to escape from everyone but she stopped when she heard Azuma, speaking in a calm voice towards his bodyguards, explaining everything in his princely manner. She didn't realize that Azuma would tell them about the engagement right away. So she was almost jaw dropped when she heard his statement, looking at him with a dumbstruck expression.

The shock hasn't passed away when she felt Azuma's hand on hers, leading her towards her own classroom. She snapped when she heard him saying something.

"Are you all right Kaho?" He asked. "You look pale, do you feel sick?" His eyes scrutinized her face.

She turned her head to look at him. "I don't know how I feel right now, I'm kind a numb." She whispered, "But, thanked you for saving me, Azuma. It was very gallant of you." She sighed, shook her head, trying to gain some self control.

"I already told you, Kaho. I'm going to protect you." He said softly. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nobody would bother you again. You'll see that it's better that they know the truth." He made a note to himself, "_I'm going to find the person who took that picture and made him or her regret what he or she did._"

They walked in silent the rest of the way, but before Kaho went inside her classroom he remembered his plan earlier, before being disturbed by those 'crazy' girls. He said, "Kaho, I'll wait for you at the school gate after school. Don't make me wait too long." Leaving Kaho with no choice but to comply with his demand.

She said, "I'll be there, Azuma." Wondered what he was planning for her this afternoon. She got to her seat without noticing that everybody was staring at her, curious look on their faces but they didn't dare ask her anything.

Even Mio and Nao only had the courage to ask whether the engagement is true or not. Kaho only said, "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry I didn't inform this to you sooner." Looking at both of her best friends. "I really don't want a big scene out of it." She ended their conversation, looking thoughtful out of the window.

Mio and Nao, heard what happened near the school gate, understood completely why Kaho doesn't want anybody to know about her engagement with Yunoki-senpai. It was scary to be intimidated by those bodyguards, more over to be stared at with unfriendly gaze everywhere she goes.

* * *

When lunch bell rang, Kaho gazed at the door longingly. She was hoping badly that Azuma would show up by the door like yesterday. Instead Amou-san showed up, holding her camera, ready to have an interview with Kaho. Kaho groaned loudly, this is definitely the unluckiest day of her life.

"Kaho-chan, you know why I'm here of course." Amou said, grinning wildly. "So, you must give me a complete and exclusive scoop of your engagement with Yunoki-senpai."

"I was really disappointed when I know that there's already a picture of both of you spreading around." She said, "How anyone could beat me to that?" felt quite annoyed with the fact that she was not around at that moment.

Kaho felt her head wobbled a little when she heard the never ending questions came from Amou's mouth, when she finally stopped. Kaho said, "Amou-san, please don't make a big fuss about this. This arrangement is hard for both of us, so I would really appreciate if you just wrote the general fact about it. Please…" She said in a low voice.

Amou considered it for a while, "Okay, but with one condition."

Kaho stared at her questioningly.

"You must invite me to your engagement party." Amou said, her eyes sparkling. "How about that?"

"Okay, I'll invite you Amou-san." Kaho said, "Thanked you for your consideration." Then she saw Amou gliding away from her, happiness emanating all over her body.

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV,**

He managed to get away from his 'crazy' bodyguards during the lunch time. He really wanted to spend his lunchtime with Kaho, but there was something else that needs to be done as quickly as possible. He dialed a number and gave a quick instruction for the man on the other end to get to school as fast as possible to meet him.

Ten minutes later the man arrived, bowed to Azuma. "Is there anything I can do for you Yunoki-sama?" He asked.

Azuma gave him the picture of him and Kaho. "I want you to find the person who took that picture. Fast!" He said, "The picture might be of use for you to find that person, but don't lost it. I want it back to me in perfect condition."

"Do you understand what I told you to do?" Azuma asked. "Call me as soon as you find something."

"Hai." The man said, "I'll start right away." He bowed then walked away.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV,**

Kaho walked out of her classroom as fast as she can, couldn't afford to let Azuma wait for her too long. When she reached the gate Azuma wasn't there yet, so she decided to wait by the gate. It's quite save for her now to stay at public space, since Azuma's confession nobody with bad intention dared to get to close with her. While she was waiting, Tsukimori-kun passed nearby. She greeted him, "Hello Tsukimori-kun, heading home already?"

Tsukimori-kun stopped, looking at her direction. "Yes, I'm on my way home." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mmm… I'm waiting for Azuma." She said, blushing.

"I think it's going to be quite a while for him to manage coming here." Tsukimori-kun said, "I saw him surrounded by a bunch of female student back there."

Kaho cringed when she heard that Azuma was still somewhere at music depatment, surrounded by his 'never give up' fangirls, large sweat dropped from her head. "I don't believe I have to deal with this thing every day." She murmured in a low tone, hoping Tsukimori-kun wouldn't notice her rambling.

"So how's your health?" He asked, completely unconcerned with her rambling. "Are you already able to practice again?"

"I'm perfectly fine now." She said, smiling happily. "I already resume my violin practice, although it's still not at the same amount as it used to be."

"It's good to know." He said, "And Yamazaki-san, I would like to congratulate you and Yunoki-senpai on your engagement. Please send him my best wish on the occasion." He bowed.

"Thank you very much Tsukimori-kun." She said, bowed back at him. "I will deliver your message to Azuma."

"See you, Yamazaki-san." He said then walked away.

After Tsukimori-kun walked away, Kaho looked around, searching for the purple haired senpai. She saw him, walking slowly due to the fact that his fangirls was still nagging him, he's not that far now. She felt quite sorry for him, it's surely very annoying to have those girls follow him around. But then she sighed, her shoulder a bit slumped by the scene, another emotion came to her heart. "Why don't you just got rid of them all Azuma?" She thought bitterly, and felt very irritated by the fact that Azuma was still keeping his perfect façade intact.

By that time Azuma's car arrived, the chauffer got out from the car, when he saw Kaho was standing near the car he opened the door and gestured for her to get into the car. Still felt very irritated, even slightly mad to Azuma, she decided to get into the car without waiting for him. She stomped towards the car with a pout on her face. Before she got into the car, the chauffer greeted and bowed to her, "Good afternoon, Yamazaki-sama."

"Good afternoon." She said, and then slid into the car. She sat there, looking through the window at the other side of the car. "_What's wrong with me? Why am I angry all of a sudden?_" She asked herself. "_From the first time you agreed to this engagement you know that he doesn't love you Kaho, so don't expect more of him!_" She yelled at herself, another sigh escaped her lips. "It's been a long day." She muttered, giving a small massage to her stiffen shoulder.

Suddenly the door was closed. She turned her head and saw that Azuma was already sitting next to her, his eyes were unreadable.

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV,**

He was almost on the edge of his patience. Those girls were consuming all of his strength to be patient; he felt that his perfect smile and composed manner could falter at anytime now. All they way, the only thing they're asking was, "Is it true, Yunoki-sama, you're engaged to Yamazaki-san?"His answer wasn't sufficed to get rid of them.

He looked around for his salvation, but when he spotted her he didn't like what he saw. "What is Kaho doing with that Tsukimori-san?" He thought. "_Having a nice little conversation are they?"_ He must gather all of his last strength to keep his façade intact.

He then saw them bowed to each other and watched Tsukimori-kun walked away. He saw her looked around, tried to find something or someone. When her eyes crossed his little group, he could see that there are some rapid changes on her facial expression. At first her face expressed pity, or maybe sadness, he wasn't quite sure about it. But it changed rapidly to frustration, then bitterness, then irritation, and the last one he couldn't be wrong about that one, anger.

Her next action proved that he's right. She stomped towards his car and entered without waiting for him. This new expression she has on her face made him intrigued. She had never thrown that kind of emotion towards him, she was often mad at him, because he teased her a lot. But she was never throwing a glance full of anger and bitterness to him. His previous irritation towards Kaho and Tsukimori disappeared; he only wants to know what the meaning behind her glance is. He excused himself from his fans, walking fast to his awaiting car.

Inside the car he could see that Kaho was lost in her own thought, whispered something under her breath, while her hands were massaging her shoulder. She just realized his existence when the door was closed by the chauffer. When finally she saw him in the eyes, he could see a faint trace of bitterness there.

The car started to move, he already told the chauffer where to go. After a while he decided to tease her a little, he always knows that a little teasing can result a great bunch of information for him.

"Getting angry, are you?" He said in a mocking tone, "Could it be that you're jealous to those girls?" He slides closer to her, to have better view on her expression. "You didn't even wait for me before entering the car." He used a darker tone now.

He saw her body stiffened by his words, but only for a split second. The next second, her body was relaxed again, the expression on her face soften. "No, I'm not angry. Why should I be angry?" She said smiling. "I was just a little bit tired, Azuma. It's been quite a while since I stood there. So, when I saw your car arrived, without thinking I got inside."

"I'm very sorry for my rudeness." She said, bowing her head to Azuma.

"_She's getting better at lying._" He thought, "_But I know better._"

"Really?" He asked, "I had been observing you from afar at that moment you know. You didn't seem tired when you were talking with Tsukimori-san. Your expression was changed when your gaze pointed at my direction."

She should know better than lying to Azuma, it's futile. But she kept lying, "I really am tired. It's been a long day." She sighed, closed her eyes.

"_She is indeed looking so tired, not physically but mentally._" He noted to himself. "What were you really thinking about, Kaho?" He asked, "Since when you put on a mask on your face?"

Kaho looked at Azuma; his gaze was so intense, "_Am I wearing a mask?_" She thought, "_I do try to hide my feeling for him. Do I become like Azuma, trying to hide the real me from him?_"

Since there's no answer from Kaho, he resumed the one way conversation, holding the urge to shake her to get an answer. "If you resent me very much, Kaho. Don't argue with me about that, I can see it in your eyes. Sometimes, for a glimpse of second, they are full of bitterness and anger." He said, stopped her protest before she could say it. "Why did you accept my clan proposal? If you insist on not accepting the proposal, your father would agree to your decision."

"Do you still think that you owed me your life?" Azuma asked, "I already told you, you don't have to repay me for that."

"So, what other reason you have?" He asked, "What do you want to gain by this engagement, Kaho?"

"We're going to live the rest of our life together, Kaho." He said, "I need to understand your perception on this arrangement, so we can communicate our interest and create a resolution that make our life bearable in the future."

"I, myself, don't want our life together to be turned out like hell." Azuma said, "Life is a long journey to be spent in a miserable way, believe me I know it first handedly." He looked at her, his right hand on her cheek, caressing her. "So, tell me Kaho. What do you really want?"

Finally Kaho reacted to his question, she said. "You misunderstood me, Azuma."

"I would never resent you." She gazed deeply to his eyes. "_How could I resent you, when I'm so deep in love with you?_" She thought, after hesitated for a while she continued, "What I really want is for you to be happy, for you to live your life to the fullest, for you to act as your heart desires."

"I want to see you out of this mask you always put on your face." She said, "If being married to you is what I can do in order for you to be able to do something as your heart desires. I'll do it, without any doubt." Another smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, but sometimes the bitterness and irritation arises when I saw you put on your façade while I know for sure that you feel quite on the contrary of what you displayed on your face." She said.

Azuma shocked to hear her statement. "_She wants me to be happy and she believes that my freedom is the key to my happiness, until she's willing to marry me to give me that freedom._" He thought. A jolt of understanding came to his head, "_It must be because of what I said to her that day, when she ended up being stabbed_." He recollected that day on his mind, a small part of his statement replayed itself. _"I guessed I won't let you go now, Kaho. After all, you're my key to freedom and my personal toy."_

There was a moment of awkwardness between them. Before he could say anything to her, his phone rang so he picked it up. "Hello? Azuma's speaking." He said, "Good afternoon Obaa-sama."

_A pause…_

"I'm on my way to the tailor, Obaa-sama. We're going to have our outfits ordered today." He said.

_Another pause…_

"Yes, of course Obaa-sama. We'll make sure that the outfits decent enough for the occasion." He said.

_Another pause…_

"Surely, I will extend your greeting to Kahoko-san, Obaa-sama." He said, "No, I'm not going to have dinner at home. I'm going to have dinner with Kahoko-san today Obaa-sama."

_Another pause…_

"I'll make sure she'll be arrived at home safely." He said, then the line disconnected.

He turned his head towards Kaho, "Obaa-sama sent her greeting for you." He said.

"Then send my reply to her greeting, and a wish for her good health." She said.

The car suddenly stopped, "We have arrived, Yunoki-sama." The chauffer said through the car intercom that connects the chauffer's cabin and the passanger's cabin. Their sudden arrival at the boutique made Azuma had to postpone his intention on resuming their previous conversation.

Azuma got out from the car and offered his hand to Kaho, which she accepted. They entered the boutique, welcomed by the shop assistant. Azuma and Kaho looked at some design sketches that had been prepared by the boutique owner for them. After some discussions and revisions from Azuma, they finally chose one design that they like best. Their outfits are going to be awesome. The shop assistant took their measurement and told them that the outfit will be finished in 2 weeks.

Outside the boutique she asked with a smile on her face, "So, where are we going to go for our dinner?" Her mood lifted up by her previous confession to Azuma, somehow it cleared her mind a little.

"It's a secret." He said, smirked evilly at her. He pulled out a scarf out of nowhere and blind folded Kaho's eyes before she could do anything about it. "Don't peek, Kaho." He whispered on her ear.

Finally, they arrived at their supposed dinner spot. Azuma led her to their table, made her take a seat, and then opened her blind fold. She gasped when she was looking around, they were up on a hill, surrounded by trees, but from the spot they can see city lights down below. The table's only illumination was coming from a candle, which makes everything so romantic.

She diverted her gaze to him; he was looking at the scenery peacefully. "_I have never seen him like this, so relaxed._" She thought, "_Seems like there's no more rule for him to abide at this moment._" She smiled at her own thought. "_I wish I could see him like this more often._" Suddenly he turned his face to meet her, a smile spread on his face, the sincerity emanating from his eyes. "_I'll treasure that smile forever._" She thought.

Her gaze interrupted by the waitress that brought their meal. For a while, the only thing she could do was enjoying the moment that she had. Everything was superb, truly first class culinary art. She sighed in contentment after finishing her meal.

When finally the table was fully cleaned and they were left alone by the waitress, Azuma stood up from his chair. He was leaning to the railing, looking at the scenery once again. "Kaho, you said that you want me to be happy?" He asked.

Kaho startled by his question, but nevertheless she answered, "Yes, I said that."

"But you never actually ask me about it. What is it that would make me happy?" He stated, turned his body to face Kaho.

"You already told me about the thing that would make you happy, Azuma." She said. "Your music and freedom."

"I must admit that those are some things that I want in this life. But at this moment those things are not the thing that would make me truly happy." He said, approached Kahoko, and stood in front of her, looking straight to her eyes. He could see that Kaho a little bit confused by his statement.

He took a small box from his inner pocket, opened it, and then held it in front of Kaho's face. Inside the box sat a beautiful diamond ring, with an intricate design. He saw her eyes widen, and her face painted with a beautiful blush. "Kaho, this is supposed to be our engagement ring. But before your finger wear this ring, there's a condition that must be met."

Kaho eyes were looking at him questioningly.

"You can only wear this ring if you can make me a truly happy man." He said.

"But I don't know what can make you truly happy Azuma." She said more confusion in her eyes.

"You can make me truly happy; if you can be truly happy spending your life with me by your side. You must be sure about it." He said. He closed the box, took her right hand and placed the box softly on the opened palm. "Please think about it seriously, I'll be waiting for you to put this ring on your finger." He said. "Don't try to take any decision now. Think about it first." Put his index finger on her lips, stopping any words that try to escape from her mouth.

"_If you don't put it on by our engagement party. I'll break the arrangement myself_." He thought, "_Because there is no use living with you in regrets and bitterness._"

They spent the rest of their time there in silent, gazing at the sparkling city lights. Both of them deep in thoughts. After a while, Azuma led her out of the restaurant and took her home.

On the ride home Kaho never moved her eyes from the box. His speech was replayed over and over again on her head. "_He said that he would be truly happy if I can be happy spending my life by his side._" She thought, "_I will be truly happy, if he loves me._"

"_Does his statement can be translated as love?_" She considered it for a moment. "_Being happy if I'm happy definitely can't be translated as being in love._" She decided when another thought occurred in her mind. "_Is there enough happiness in knowing that he wants me to be happy?_" She thought, "_Maybe it's enough for now, but if someday I found out that he don't love me?_"

"_When I accepted this arrangement, I promised to myself there'll be no regret and bitterness._" She thought, "_But today, I already had that bitterness in my heart. S__o, I'm not sure that I could be truly happy._" She sadly thought, grasped the box tighter in her hand.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I don't know what to say... this chapter is... (speechless), even I couldn't believe that both of Kaho and Azuma would be that dense after what they said to each other... LOL. Happy reading, and please review... Hontouni, Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_Btw, In Japan, when does the new school year begin?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note : **Here comes the next chapter, I'm sorry for the late update but it's been a crazy week. I always end up very tired when I got back home and couldn't write anything... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter... And of course, thank you for all the reviews in my last chapter. _

_**Disclaimer : **As always... I Don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 – Truly Happy**

**AZUMA'S POV**

His phone rang early in the morning, right before he stepped into his car. He picked it up as soon as he was inside, "Azuma's speaking." He said. From the end of the line he could hear his informant voice, he successfully found the person who took Azuma and Kaho's picture.

The photographer is a 2nd year music student, called Yamada Naomi, one of his fans, who's quite radical. She often writes letter for him, which he never reads, but with so many letters from the girl makes that name ring a bell on his mind. "I'll deal with this girl later." He thought.

Arrived at school he got out of his car, as usual greeted by his bodyguards and fans. Replying to their greetings politely, then he walked towards music dept building. As he walked he could sense that somebody was watching, he looked around to find a pair of thoughtful eyes locked with his own eyes. Kahoko was watching, but when she realized that he was noticing her gaze, she snapped out of it. Bowed slightly to him, then turned around, walking to her building.

"She does not decide it yet." Azuma murmured to himself, continuing his footstep.

* * *

**KAHOKO'S POV**

She had made a decision; the next thing to do now is to gather her courage so she can act on her decision. This idea came to her this morning before school, when she was walking through the front gate towards her building, quite unaware of her surroundings.

_- Flashback -_

Still deep in her own thought about Azuma's speech last night, she suddenly stopped and turned around just to see the purple haired bishounen was walking toward his building. Her gaze followed his movement, one thought on her mind, "_I know I'm going to be the happiest woman in the world if he loves me. But if he doesn't love me, will I be truly happy, living by his side? Content only with his kindness and gentleness. How can I be sure?_" Suddenly Azuma turned around and caught her gaze, as if he could feel it. A spark ran through her head, "_I will know for sure if I've got the answer straight from his mouth._" She thought, "_At that time, my heart will tell me whether his answer is sufficient to make me truly happy, or not."_

_- End of Flashback -_

After that recollection she felt that her courage is enough. "_It's now or never._" She thought. She didn't know where Azuma will spend his lunch break today, so she decided to go to his class first. If she missed him, she could ask for direction to his class mate. She brought the ring with her, but not in the box. Last night she had put it on a necklace and now she was wearing it around her neck, so it would be easier to be carried around.

When she arrived at Azuma's class, he was already left. Fortunately there was Hihara-senpai, "Kaho-chan, it's nice to see you." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Hihara-senpai. Actually, I'm looking for Azuma." She said, "Do you know where he is?"

She could see that Hihara-senpai was a little bit disappointed that she was coming to see Azuma, but nevertheless answered in a light hearted manner, "Well, I should've guess. Of, course you're looking for Yunoki." He said, "I think he went to the garden over there." pointing at one direction. "Btw, congrats on your engagement, best wishes for both of you." He smiled.

"Thank you, senpai. And thank you for your information too." She said, "Ja, ne." She waved and hurriedly walked away towards the appointed direction.

She was walking slowly now, her eyes searched for him. Finally she spotted him at a part of the garden where the trees grow rapidly. She walked closer; he was standing there with his back on her. "_What is he doing here?_" She wondered.

After a few more steps Kaho could see and hear clearly that Azuma's was talking to a girl, while she was well hidden from them. Kaho was about to leave, felt impropriate to walk in on a private conversation, when she heard Azuma asked a question that caught her attention, made her stay. Kaho could see that Azuma was showing something to that girl.

"Yes, I'm the one who took that picture." She said, haughtily. Kaho's eyes widen, so this is the person who took the picture of her and Azuma.

"What was your intention in spreading this picture?" Azuma asked. Kaho could sense the coldness in his voice; a chill crept down her spine.

"She needs to be taught to know her place, Azuma." She said her tone full of insult. "How dare she think that she could be with you, that filthy girl." Kaho surprised that she called Azuma by his given name. She felt her heart stop beating for a second, the girl must be well acquainted with Azuma.

"Who do you refer as filthy girl, Yamada-san?" He asked with his façade still intact. "And I don't think that I had given you permission to call me Azuma. We barely know each other."

Kaho could see that she was shocked with his statement. "How could you say that to me? That we barely know each other?" She said her voice trembled. "I wrote to you almost every day. Of course you know me."

"I'm sorry but I never read any of your letters." He said, another fake regret on his face, "I don't have enough time to read them all."

"I don't believe you, we belong together, you and I. You're not destined to be with that filthy girl, Yamazaki Kahoko!" She bellowed. "You know that!"

"Stop calling her 'filthy girl'." His voice started to show some annoyance in it, "It's quite an improper manner to call a lady 'filthy', you offended me by doing so, she's after all my fiancée."

"I couldn't believe you defend her. How could you do that?" She said, "She's no good at anything, she's neither pretty, nor smart. It's an abomination to have her by your side. What do you see from her?"

"You don't even love her." She said, "I know it's an arranged marriage, so there's no love involved."

"If it's wealth, you know that my family is wealthier than hers." She said, "Your obaa-sama surely would approve me as your fiancée." She sounded so desperate.

"I think you have lost your senses, Yamada-san." He said in a sharp tone. "I suggested that you stop all of this nonsense towards my fiancée and I will forget everything that you said to me today. If you refuse to stop this, I would report this nuisance to our headmaster and I'll make sure that you're going to be dispelled from this school. You'll definitely be a disgrace for your family."

"Keep that in mind, Yamada-san. There's nothing more for us to discuss." He said, turned away and started to walk away when suddenly a pair of hand grabbed him from behind.

"Please don't leave me. I'll give you anything. I love you so much." She said, "She doesn't love you as much as I do." She kept pleading, held him tight. "You don't even love her, it wouldn't matter for you to marry her or me." She said, "I will let you do as you please, I'll give you everything you want, as long as you stay by my side."

Her last words made Azuma feels even more disgusted with her. Finally, he stopped his attempt to go and turned around to face the beaten girl. The girl's face lightens up, as she thought that there's still a chance for her, but before she could say anything Azuma blew her hope apart. "You're so reckless to give such a promise to me, Yamada-san." He said there was no pity in his voice. "A promise that I believe you will never be able to keep."

"I can keep my promise." In her desperation she shouted, "Why don't you believe me? Just tell me and I'll give it to you. I swear!"

Azuma stepped back from the girl, his annoyance was far beyond words. "You will never be able to give something that is not belongs to you in the first place, Yamada-san." He said.

"If I can't give it to you, how come she can give it to you?" She screamed, "What do you want so bad, that belongs to her and nobody else?" Her expression changed from frustration to brief understanding when she finally found out the answer. She was shocked to this new revelation, her face blanked. "You want something that belongs to her only, and she's the only one who can give it you willingly." She stated the fact. After a short pause, she said, "You already gave her yours, don't you?"

Azuma knew that the girl finally understood. "Yes, you're right. I gave mine to her long time ago, and I don't have any intention to take it back from her. So don't waste your time anymore with me." He said.

With his words, the girl crumbled. She dropped her body and cried as hard as she could, her body shaking vigorously.

In her hiding place, Kahoko was surprised. She never knew that a girl desperately in love could do pretty much anything to get what she wants. It's quite a shocking scene for Kaho to see; moreover she was quite confused with some part of their conversation. "_Azuma wants something from me and he only can get it if I gave it willingly to him? And he already gave his to me?_" Kaho thought, "_What do I have that he wants so badly? He already has everything_." Kaho was frustrated, "_Oh, why didn't he just tell me what he wants. He made me confused with his words._"

Azuma was walking away from the girl towards music department building without looking back again, while the girl still crumbled on the ground. Sobbing and panting. Kaho felt pity for the girl, wanted to help the girl getting back to her classroom or at least to the school clinic, where she can calm herself down. But before Kaho stepped out from her hiding place, she could hear the girl said in a soared voice, "Why? Why this is happening? I gave mine to you, Azuma. I gave it only for you. I GAVE MY ONLY HEART TO YOU!" another burst of tears came from her eyes. She said, "I will never forgive her for taking you away from me."

Kaho dropped dead at her spot. She tried to understand everything that the girl said earlier, the last sentence was perfectly clear; the girl hates her so much, so it's not a good idea for Kaho to appear in front of the girl to offer her a helping hand. So she decided to retrieve from her spot carefully, walking back to her own building.

Along the way, her thought repeated their sentences over and over again. She thought hard, "Azuma wants something that belongs to me; he said he already gave his to me; while she said she gave hers only for Azuma." After the sentences sank into her brain, she gasped. "She said that she gave her only heart to Azuma."

"_So, it means that…_" Kaho couldn't believe what she was thinking. She shook her head hard to get rid of the thought from her head, but it keeps nagging her constantly. "_Azuma wants my heart and he already gave his heart to me…_" She thought, failed on her attempt to not think about it. She walked in to her class with a dazed face, lucky enough to get there safely without any scratch and on time for her next class.

* * *

After school, Kaho went to the roof top. It's been a while since the last time she visited the place, her injury had prevented her to come to her favorite spot at school. Since she was getting better she thought that it would be okay to climb the stairs now. After all, she really needed a quite place to calm her mind after the previous scene she saw during the lunch break.

She had an intention to play the violin there to help her calm down. But before she started to play, flashes of memory from the previous scene came to her mind. She recollected every word that Azuma said to that girl, every word said by the girl to herself, and the nagging conclusion on her head. She can't help but to feel a big leap in her heart.

She felt her heart thumping wildly so she tried to calm herself down by caressing her chest. She could feel the ring under her shirt, pulled the necklace off of her neck, and removed the ring. She was absent mindedly stroking her index finger in a circular motion across the ring. After a while she tried to put it on her ring finger and found out that it fits perfectly. She positioned her hand in a various angle to get a better look of the ring. The ring surely is beautiful and elegant, suits her well.

"_It feels so right, wearing this ring._" She thought, smiling. "_So, this is my answer I guess."_ When finally she satisfied looking at her ring, she picked up her violin and started to play.

This piece, she was playing, is special. Azuma once played it for her specially, she managed to find music sheet of the piece that arranged for violin._ The piece was called Notturno D'Amore 'Serenade' by Drigo._ The way she played the song is as always, carefree and honest. She put every feeling in her heart to that song. A very beautiful melody was spreading through the school ground, calling for a specific person, her loved ones. When she finally reached the last note, she was smiling widely full of contentment.

She put down her violin back to its case, readying herself to get home. When she finished packing her things, she turned around only to find Azuma staring at her. Suddenly the wind was blowing hard, made her face covered by her long red hair. She swept away some hair from her face with her hand, accidently showing him the ring on her finger.

* * *

**AZUMA'S POV**

He was in a foul mood. He couldn't believe how persistent a girl can be to get what she wants. He walked to his classroom as fast as he could, trying to forget all the things that girl 'literally' screamed at him. He inhaled deeply, putting his perfect mask back on before he got into the class.

"Yo, Yunoki. Did Kaho-chan manage to find you?" Hihara shouted at him.

He felt quite annoyed when Hihara called Kaho with her given name, but more interested with his news. "Kaho was trying to find me?" Azuma asked.

"Yes, just a few minutes after you left she came and asked about you. I told her that you went to the garden and after I showed her the direction you took, she followed you instantly." Hihara said, "You didn't see her?"

"No, I didn't meet her there." He said, "Maybe she couldn't find me and decided to go back to her class. Thanked you for your assistance Hihara."

"It was okay, Yunoki." Hihara smiled.

"_Could it be she saw me with that girl in the garden?_" Azuma thought to himself. "_I'll find out soon enough._"

* * *

Azuma politely greeted his entire classmate goodbye, when the class was finally over that afternoon. He lagged behind everybody else, saying that he had something to do in class. He picked up his phone and started dialing Kaho's number. He was waiting her to pick up on the other end, irritated by the fact that it took her so long to pick up his call. When finally there's no answer, he got more irritated, making a note that Kaho must be punished for ignoring his call.

He stepped out of his classroom, proceeding towards the front gate. By now his bodyguards and fans already gathered around him, greeted him in a loud squealing voice which makes him irritated so much more. Suddenly, there was music playing from the distance. He recognized the song immediately, the one he dedicated specially for her, and of course he recognized who was playing the song. He excused himself from his fans and walked away quickly towards the sound.

Without hesitation he climbed the stairs to the rooftop, he knows she'll be there behind the closed door, playing her violin with all her heart. Arrived at the top of the stairs he opened the door and walked out to the roof top. There she was standing with her back facing him, deep in her own world.

He was dazed by her, standing there without any sound, watching intently on her performance, carried away with her music. He felt like she was calling him over and over again through the music she was playing. When finally the music ended he still couldn't move or make any sound to state his presence there.

He could see her smiling in contentment while she packed her belongings, readying herself to go home. He was watching her turned around and surprised by his presence, when suddenly wind blew her hair all over her face made her hand busy trying to rearrange them back to their places.

Right there and then, he spotted the ring on her hand, sparkling brightly. His eyes widen in shock and his hope fluttered high. He closed the distance between them in a few stride, stopped right in front of her. His eyes never moved from her face.

Her face painted with a heavy blush, but she was smiling happily to him. "Was it to your liking, Azuma?" She asked, her eyes were staring straight at him.

"Which one?" He asked.

"What do you mean with which one?" Kaho asked in confusion.

"When you asked me, was it to my liking." He said, "Which one do you refer to? Your violin playing or the fact that you are wearing my ring." Azuma stepped closer to Kaho, reaching for her hand to have a better look on the ring on her finger.

Kaho was speechless by his remarks, totally unprepared. She could only watch him inspect the ring on her finger. When she asked the question she just expected a simple yes or no for the answer, referring her question to her violin playing earlier.

When Azuma realized that there'll be no answer from her he chuckled in amusement. "It seems like you won't answer my question." He said in a teasing voice, "Are you mute all of a sudden?"

"Of course, I'm not Azuma." She said, snapped out from her trance, a pout appeared on her face. When she stuttered to answer his question he cut in.

"It doesn't matter. I will answer both." He said, smirking. "Yes, both were to my liking."

Kaho blushed even heavier then before. "Thanked you, Azuma." She smiled shyly.

"It suits you well." Azuma said smugly, satisfied with his capability to choose a well taste ring for her.

"Yes, it fits me perfectly." She smiled happily, "It feels so right to have it on my finger." looking intensely at the ring on her finger. She could feel Azuma was staring at her, and suddenly she felt his hand on her chin, pulling it upward so her eyes gazed straight into his. They were frozen in time, as if there was just the two of them in the world.

After some minutes, Azuma pulled her to an embrace. "I promise you will never regret your decision to wear that ring Kahoko." He whispered on her ear, "We're going to live our life happily together." trying to convince her that everything will be all right.

Suddenly Kahoko cupped Azuma's face on her hand, she pulled his head closer. "I know that I'm happy, being here with you Azuma. There's no doubt about that." She said, their eyes met each other, "I've done my end of agreement, so Azuma, it's time for you to fulfill your part in it."

She tiptoed to be closer with him. "Be truly happy, Azuma." She whispered to him, smiling sincerely, looking straight at him. Her next action was purely instinctive; she had no idea why she had the courage to do it. She put a soft and sweet, yet short kiss on his lips, taking his guard down with it along the way. She was back on her feet shortly afterward, slightly anxious to see his reaction to her kiss.

Azuma stunned when he felt her lips on his, his mind was still processing what just happened a few seconds ago. Then he grasped the meaning behind Kaho's words and action, he pulled her back into another embrace, tighter this time.

"I am the happiest man on earth to have you by my side, Kaho." He said, putting a kiss on her forehead. "I am truly happy now."

Azuma was holding her in his embrace, while Kaho leaned her head to his chest. They were enjoying their special moment on their favorite place, sighing in contentment to their current state.

* * *

_**Engagement Night…**_

"You look gorgeous tonight, Yamazaki-san." Amou said. "That dress suits you perfectly. You and Yunoki-sama look good together." She flashed her camera at Kaho and Azuma.

"Thank you, Amou-san." Kaho said, smiling happily.

Azuma annoyed by the fact that they couldn't be by themselves tonight. Every time they got a moment of their own somebody surely appeared and destroyed their peace. Well, it couldn't be helped, it's their engagement party after all. Everybody would like to congratulate them and have a chit-chat for a minute or two.

Amou was just the 20th something persons who caught the two lovebirds and violated their private moment. He sighed silently, "_I couldn't wait until she's rightfully mine. So nobody would ever get in the way again…_" In the contrary of what he felt inside his face was smiling brightly, showing everybody that he enjoyed the party. He glanced at Kaho, to his opposite he could see that Kaho was genuinely happy, enjoying the party so much. That smile on her face made him forgot all annoyance he felt inside, joining her in a sincere smile for once.

Suddenly Kaho called him, "Azuma, hurry up. It's our turn to perform now." Her voice was full of excitement. Her hand stretched toward him, trying to make Azuma walk faster. He held her hand and forced her to slow down, walking in grace steps like he did. Finally they reached the small stage where they would perform. Both of them prepared themselves and after their accompanist gave the signal they started to play. It's the same song, their special piece, _Notturno D'Amore_, this time arranged for violin and flute duet. It was dazzling, everybody got caught up to their melody. When it finished, they've got a thunderous applause from the audience.

Later that night, Kaho was lost from his sight. Earlier he obliged to have a conversation with one of Yunoki's clan business partner and had to leave her behind. When he got away she's gone. He looked for her everywhere and finally found her alone in the balcony, looking at the starry sky with solemn face.

He approached her silently from behind, snaking his arms around her waist. She startled, turning her head to see who held her so intimate. When she saw that it was Azuma, her body relaxed, "You surprised me Azuma." She said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Azuma asked. "I've been looking for you everywhere." His head leaned to her shoulder.

"Well, I got tired. So I tried to get away from the crowd." She said. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The starry sky."

"No, it's not." Azuma said, "If it's compared to you." He looked at her.

Kahoko blushed deeply, "You're teasing me again Azuma." She glared at him.

"You look even more beautiful when you're mad." He said, chuckling.

"OH!! You're unbelievable!" Kaho pouted and tried to get away from him, but Azuma held her tightly, pulling her closer to him and turning her to face him. Their faces were just inches apart.

"Ne… ne… You're not going anywhere Kaho." He seductively whispered on her ear, smirking mischievously. Kaho's face got even redder and redder every time, "Azuma please let me go. I don't want anyone to see us in this position."

"Hn..?" Azuma's eyebrow lifted, "Why? We're engaged after all. It's not a strange thing for an engaged couple to make out once in a while." His voice and body language allured Kaho to be closer to him.

"Azuma…!!" She shrieked by the thought. "Stop teasing me!" She felt her heart was beating so fast, her eyes widen when she realized that Azuma leaned closer to her, evil grin on his face. When the distance between their faces were getting shorter she couldn't stand it anymore, she turned her head to avoid their lips collided.

Azuma laughed freely for the first time in the presence of Kaho, when he saw her reaction to his closeness. Actually, he really had the intention to kiss her, but watching her panicked face made him loose control of himself.

It made Kaho startled and looked at him in a dumbstruck expression. After a few seconds she recovered from her shocked state, but instead of being angry she turned out smiling to him. "This is the first time I saw you laughing freely, Azuma." She said, beaming, "I like it very much."

With her sentence, Azuma's eyes and expression turned soft. He raised one hand to her chin and traced her jaw line, "You're the only one who will ever see this side of me, Kaho." He said, leaning closer to her, looking straight into her eyes, "Kaho, watashi wa anata ga suki desu."

Kaho gasped, this is the first time Azuma told her that he loves her. This time she didn't try to evade him when he leaned closer to her. Their lips met each other, his lips were soft and warm, so inviting. She kissed back, pushing her lips softly to his lips. Azuma felt her positive response to his kiss, getting bolder and deepen the kiss, pulling her closer to him, his arms circled on her waist. It became more passionate, she can feel a jolt of electricity course down her spine, making her respond spontaneously by snaking her arms to his neck. It felt heavenly, making both of them oblivious to their surroundings. When finally they were out of breath, they broke the kiss, panting slightly. Azuma was smiling smugly. He was satisfied with himself, because he was successfully making Kaho enjoyed their first kiss very much.

When her breathing steadied, she said shyly, "Watashi mo anata ga suki desu, Azuma." Her face blushed heavily and to avoid his gaze she hid her face on his chest. Azuma stopped breathing, he never expected Kaho to state her feeling for him out loud. Because there's nothing more to be said, he simply pulled her to a tighter hug. They stayed in that position for a very long time that night, in a special moment to be remembered for the rest of their life.

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Author's Note : **Kya... This is the hardest chapter to write... but finally I'm done with it. This is the end of their journey to finally acknowledge their true feeling for each other. Right now I'm in the proccess of writing an Epilogue for this fic, but if it turns out to be a long one I'm going to make it a sequel instead. Let's just see..._

_Happy reading... and please I would really appriciate your review... Ja ne!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note :** Here come the Epilogue... Though I'm very unsatisfied with this chapter. My supposedly epilogue turned out to be a very long one and can be categorized as another story. So, this Epilogue here is a mere opening for a sequel on 'For Love or Glory'. The sequel will be called 'Unyielding Trust for You', it'll be updated as soon as possible. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as well. _

_Thank you for all reviews given to me this far, those reviews are very much appriciated, bows deeply to everyone... ;-)_

_**Disclaimer : **I Don't Own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Is this correct Azuma?" Kaho asked, crossing her practice sheet on Math to Azuma who was sitting in front of her. They were out in the garden at Kaho's house. Kaho was struggling with some Math problems provided by Azuma. As promised, Azuma tutored her on some lesson that she needed the most.

"Yes, that's correct." Azuma said after checking her answer for awhile, "I'm quite impressed, Kaho. You're getting better at this."

"Well, it's all because of you." She said, smiling happily, "You always teach me with so much patience, as a matter of fact you're a good teacher Azuma."

"Of course I am." He said, a little bit cocky, "Now, what would you give me in return, Kaho?" His face turned devilish.

Kaho gaped, her face turned red, feeling the sudden change in the atmosphere around them. Fortunately she already prepared something for today, so she could escape Azuma's teasing at least this time. "Actually, I had made a special cake for you." She said, hurriedly taking the cake out from its bag. "I notice your favorite cake is Tiramisu cheese cake, so I tried to make one for you." She smiled nervously at him, hoping that her effort, making this cake is enough to make him forget his previous plan to do whatever it is on his mind. She knows perfectly well that his plan always makes her end up in a very awkward situation, if it couldn't be called humiliating for her.

She opened the box quickly, took a small part of it with a spoon, and shoved it in front of his mouth. "Try some Azuma." She said, "I'm not put a poison in it you know."

"Aaa…" She said, demanding Azuma to open his mouth.

Azuma reluctantly opened his mouth, actually he's got a better idea on his mind about Kaho's payment for him. Nevertheless, because the cake was personally made by Kaho for him, he opened his mouth and in a split second the cake was pushed in to his mouth. After tasted it, he thought that it's actually delicious. Kaho surely put her best effort to make this cake, the thought made him smiling sincerely to her, "It tastes good, Kaho."

"Thank you Azuma" She said, "Here you can have it all." She gave the spoon to him.

"But it's definitely missing something in it." He said, thinking thoughtfully.

"Really? I'm sure that I put all the ingredients in that cake properly. What is it that missing?" Kaho asked, confused by his words.

"It's definitely missing something sweet, soft, and addictive Kaho." He said, faking a thoughtful expression on his face then continued, "The cake isn't complete without a kiss from you…"

Kaho blushed deeply to his comment. "Azuma, you're teasing me again." She pouted.

Azuma chuckled, seeing her childish expression. "Oh, well… I guessed this'll do for now." He said, "As long as you feed me till its finish." He grinned widely, enjoying the effect he made in Kaho's expression.

Kaho still felt uneasy, but nevertheless sighed in relief. She was not yet used to intimacy displayed by Azuma. Azuma constantly makes her face reddened and her heart thumping wildly every time he gets to close to her. He on the other hand, enjoys it very much, teasing Kaho in every moment possible. His action never fails to make her embarrassed, nervous, and excited at the same time.

"Come… come… seat here Kaho." He said, patting the empty seat beside him. "It would be difficult to feed me if you are sitting across the table."

Kaho stiffened for a second, hesitating on his request, but since she couldn't reject it she got up and sat by his side. "Let's share the cake Kaho." He said, "It's big enough for both of us." Kaho agreed to his proposal so for sometime they were busy feeding the cake to each other. When the last bite arrived Azuma offered it to Kaho. "Close your eyes Kaho, it would enhance the taste and texture of the cake." His hand already held the cake on the air, waiting for her to follow his instruction.

She hesitated a little but finally closed her eyes. She's waiting for the cake but it wasn't coming. Instead of a spoon touching her waiting lips she felt Azuma's lips on hers, covered with strong flavor of Tiramisu. Her eyes flung open in surprise, meeting Azuma's eyes right in front of her.

Her body jerked backward by reflex, but Azuma was fast. He held Kaho in his embrace, prevented her from going anywhere. Kaho felt his hand tracing her spine gently downwards, made her gasped from the sensation it produced. Azuma took the opportunity to deepen his kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Now, she definitely could sense the lingering taste of Tiramisu in his mouth. It felt so good, Tiramisu flavor combined with his kiss and caress, made her body tingling in delight.

Finally they broke their passionate kiss. After Kaho gulped a full dose of oxygen, she threw a temper tantrum to Azuma. "You cheated on me!" Kaho bellowed, "You said you're going to give that last bite for me." She pouted. "You ate it yourself instead and even worse you stole a kiss from me." Her face blushed heavily.

"It seems you enjoyed my kiss very much, Kaho." He smiled widely, "And actually you tasted the last bite of the cake through my lips."

"I bet it felt better when you tasted it directly from my mouth." His eyes gleamed happily.

"Azuma!" She yelled at him, couldn't say anything else since she actually agreed with his words.

He only chuckled on her weak protest. "Now, your lesson is finish for today. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

She wasn't answering for sometimes, still too irritated to think about her previous lesson. But at the end she gave up with a little sigh. "Let me see." Kaho thought for awhile, "I guessed I don't have any more question for today. Btw, do you have anything else to do Azuma?"

"No, I don't have anything else to do today." He said, "Why?"

"Well, Onii-sama wants you to join us for dinner." She asked, "How do you feel about it?"

"It's absolutely fine with me, I'll be delighted to join you for dinner." He said.

"That's good." Kaho said, smiling. "Let's get inside then Azuma." They walked inside the house together.

* * *

_**At dinner, **_

"Have you decided in which college you would like to continue your education Azuma-san?" Yuki said.

"Well, there have been some positive replies from my applications. Several colleges have accepted me to continue my education there." He said, "It's quite difficult to choose, since all of them are a very good school."

"Haven't you discussed it with Otou-sama?" Yuki asked. "I think he'll give you some advice about it."

"Actually I did ask for his advice and it really helped me to decide in which college I will continue my education." He said.

"Really?" Kaho asked, "So in which college you will enroll Azuma?" She really wants to know where Azuma would continue his education, since she already had decided in which college she will continue her education. She wants them to study at the same university or at least at the same country.

She had been accepted in Lyon Music and Art University even before she graduated from Seisou. It's possible because the only qualification needed to enter that university is to pass their standard in musical capability. Every applicant must send a demo of their performance on a piece that was assigned by the university. Her piece is very difficult, but with her perseverance she successfully entered that college.

"I will enroll in Lyon Music and Art University. They have a very good reputation for music education." He said, "And since it's located in France it's going to be easier for me, remembering that I'm going to start my internship with Otou-sama right away."

"It's a very good coincidence." Kaho exclaimed, "I'm going to study there too. I just got my acceptance letter this morning."

"Yes, that's wonderful." Yuki said, "So, there'll be someone to look after you in Lyon, Kaho-chan."

"I'm not a small kid anymore Onii-sama." She pouted, "I don't need somebody to baby sit me."

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Azuma said, ganging up with Yuki against Kaho.

"I couldn't believe the two of you!" She irritated.

"Nee… nee… Calm down Kaho." Yuki said, "I'm just worried about you. You're a girl and you'll live in a place you're not familiar with, so I will feel better if Azuma-san is going to be there to protect you."

"Don't worry I'll protect her, Onii-sama." Azuma said seriously.

"Thank you, Azuma-san." Yuki said.

* * *

_**At the Airport,**_

"I'm going to miss you so much Kaho." He said, "Don't cry anymore." He softly swept away tears from her face. "You will follow me in one year." He said, "I'll prepare everything for your arrival."

"But I can't stop this tear Azuma." She said, "It keeps running down from my eyes."

Suddenly Azuma pulled her closer, cupped her chin on his hands, and kissed both of her eyes softly. "Now, please stop crying. I want to see your happy face before I get in to the plane." He said.

Kaho forced herself to stop the tears, smiling weakly to him. "Please be safe Azuma." She said, "Keep yourself healthy, get enough rest, and healthy food."

"Take care of yourself Kaho." Azuma said, "Don't be naughty when I'm not around, Okay!" He teased her for the last time.

"What do you mean with that? I'm not naughty!" Kahoko pouted, "It should've been me who said that kind of thing to you!"

"Hn? Am I naughty?" Azuma asked.

"Eto… No, you're not. But knowing how usually girls hover around you, I'm the one who should be worried you know." Stuttered a little, blushing madly because what she said.

"Nee… Nee… Kaho, don't you trust me?" Azuma said, "Let me say this once again to you. The only girl in my heart is you, dear Kaho…" He looked straight to her eyes. "Do you trust me now?"

Looking straight into his eyes, she discovered truthfulness in his eyes. "Yes, I trust you." She said, "And please, trust me too Azuma."

Suddenly there's an announcement for his flight to France, he must get into the plane immediately.

He hugged Kaho for the last time, giving her one last kiss on the lips. Then he bid farewell to all of his friends that gathered at the airport to support his departure to France. His sister Miyabi-chan, Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, and even Amou-san were there to bid him goodbye.

"We'll see each other again Yunoki!" Hihara shouted. "Don't forget to stay connected with us."

"See you again senpai." Everybody said in unison.

"Thanked you minna-san for your support." He said, "I'll be leaving for now." He bowed and then walked away, leaving all of his friend and his beloved one behind.

Kaho kept looking at his retrieving figure until he disappeared into the crowd. "_I'm going to miss you so much… Azuma._" She thought in her mind.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **There is no college or university called Lyon Music and Art University, It is just my imagination. _

_I'm kind a dissapointed with myself that I failed to upload this chapter at Azuma's birthday but nevertheless better too late than never, so I would like to say 'Happy Belated Birthday, Yunoki-sama.!" _

_Happy reading and please review... Your comments and suggestions are very much welcomed. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!_


End file.
